Crap potion
by LalaGmz
Summary: ¿Existe un método para someter a la ruidosa china? Quizá Sougo lo encontró, o quizás no. / Continuación de "Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía" Completo y con Epílogo finalmente.
1. Nunca dejes que un sádico te invite a su

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito y mención de contenido explícito.

Basado un poco en el arco _Love Potion _capítulos 492-496 del manga. No es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, sin embargo ayuda un poco.

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

I Nunca dejes que un sádico te invite a su habitación

.

Decir que Sougo estaba más que frustrado en los últimos días era poco, porque desde aquel encuentro con la niña china, se había planteado como objetivo someterla, sin embargo, el shinsengumi sabía perfectamente que intentar convertirla en sumisa era incluso más difícil que el manga tuviera alguna trama coherente, y eso era decir bastante. El vice-comandante demoniaco estaba aún más preocupado por la actitud ausente de Sougo, con decir que ya estaba considerando ayudarle al castaño con su plan de asesinarse a sí mismo, porque el pelinegro misteriosamente extrañaba los intentos de asesinato tres veces al día que sufría gracias al chico.

La rutina era simple, Okita salía a patrullar por las calles de Edo y regresaba a su habitación una vez terminada, Hijikata preguntándose qué diablos hacía, lo observaba cavilar en silencio. Así eran todos los días para el capitán de la primera división. Sin embargo, ese día, el adicto al cigarrillo mencionó algo que le causó interés.

–Sougo, algo pasó con Kondo-san –dijo Tōshirō con aparente calma–. Tenemos que ir por él.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó inexpresivo.

–En Yoshiwara –respondió Hijikata dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

–¿Qué hace allí?

–Algo como una droga que es una poción de amor, algo así.

–¿Poción de amor?

–Realmente no sé Sougo –dijo exasperado–, la cosa es que aparentemente el Yorozuya solucionó todo y después de tanto alboroto como que todo resultó bien.

–¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros? ¿No se supone que ninguna fuerza policial está permitida en Yoshiwara?

–Mierda Sougo, no es eso –suspiró–. Tenemos que recoger a Kondo-san, no sé en qué problema se metió con esa mujer gorila, pero ahora ella es quién lo acosa.

Un poco fastidiado, Sougo se levantó y siguió al pelinegro, no lo hacía por ese bastardo, realmente lo hacía por Kondo. Ambos caminaron hacia Yoshiwara, Una vez llegaron, a pesar de que todo estaba solucionado, observaron la ciudad casi en cenizas, Okita preguntó acerca de la dichosa poción de amor, que consistía en una especie de incienso que al inhalarse causaba enamoramiento con la primera persona que viera. Mientras Hijikata recogía a un desnudo Kondo, y se marchaba, Sougo sonreía con una brillante idea en mente, recogió un pequeño corazón que quedaba en los escombros y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Ahora tenía la estrategia perfecta para dominar a la quisquillosa Yato.

–Debo advertirte –dijo de repente la anciana cortesana que le dio la información–, he visto los efectos de esa droga, y por algo está prohibida, es demasiado peligrosa, sin embargo, ya que tanto insistes, además de llevarte _Aizen Kou_, llévate _Aidan Kou[1]_ por si te arrepientes de haber hecho enamorar a esa chica que tienes en mente.

Sougo tomó la cajita de la anciana y le sonrió.

–Aunque no creo que realmente necesites una poción para enamorar a una mujer –dijo la anciana, arrodillada -de alguna manera-, mirando a Sougo–, yo soy una mujer experimentada, usted pídame lo que desee, maestro.

De nuevo el "_efecto M_", esta vez en una vieja.

Sin embargo, Sougo ignoró olímpicamente a la nueva senil sumisa, porque en su mente sólo visualizaba a la pequeña pelirroja hipnotizada haciendo todo lo que él le pidiera, rogando y suplicando, y él demasiado satisfecho al cumplir su objetivo. Sí, ese era el plan perfecto.

Kagura estaba muy feliz, caminando por las calles de Edo, suerte que lo del asunto de Yoshiwara se había resuelto hacía algunas semanas, y aunque recordaba cierta escena con Shinpachi, decidió borrarla de su mente. De verdad las pociones de amor eran muy peligrosas, tanto que la hicieron sentirse atraída al cuatro-ojos, bueno en realidad fueron sus gafas demasiado _cool_ las que la cautivaron. Con una mueca de asco quitó esa imagen de su cabeza, poco quería saber de amor, de gafas y de pociones de mierda. No había vuelto a saber del sádico y eso era realmente un alivio, así que estaba más alegre que de costumbre, un descanso de todo y alejada de las preocupaciones. Así es como tenía que vivir la reina de Kabuki-chō.

No obstante su felicidad se fue al diablo, cuando _anego_ -es decir, Otae- le pidió ir al cuartel del Shinsengumi a colocar de nuevo una orden de restricción de 50 metros al gorila acosador. Kagura bufó frustrada, pero era una petición de Tae, a quien respetaba bastante, así que resignada se dirigió hacia el lugar.

No contaba con que de turno estuviese nada más y nada menos que el sádico enfermo que quiso violarla la otra vez. Torció el gesto iracunda.

–Maldita sea, me tenía que encontrar justo con este pedazo de mierda –bufó enojada.

–A mí también me alegra verte, China –dijo con tono neutral y una leve sonrisa–. Y lo digo en serio, no esperaba que fueses a venir, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.

–No me importa que tengas en tu maldita mente –dijo descargando con fuerza unos papeles–, yo sólo vengo a ponerle una caución al gorila acosador por parte de _anego_.

–Oh claro –respondió Sougo, recibiendo los papeles como si no fueran nada–, pero una vez terminemos con esto, tendrás que devolverme el favor.

–¡¿Qué tal si te lo devuelvo dejándote estéril, estúpido mocoso?!

–No es lo que tengo en mente –dijo con una sutil sonrisa–, pienso en algo divertido para los dos.

–Pedazo de idiota, deja de hablar mierda, y piensa con la cabeza si es que tienes algo en ella.

–Exactamente, ¿a qué cabeza te refieres? Porque con ambas, déjame decirte que pienso muy bien.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagura quedó estática y se sonrojó violentamente, _«¡Maldito sádico pervertido!» _renegó en su mente, sin embargo en el exterior estaba paralizada tratando de entender por qué diablos tenía que reaccionar así cuando el estúpido policía le hablaba de temas por el estilo.

–Bien China, ya que aceptaste esperar, ya vuelvo con lo del papeleo de la mujer gorila.

Kagura bufó, no sabía que intenciones tenía el sádico, pero lo que sabía muy bien es que no le convenía estar allí. De repente sintió un olor extraño, y hacia sus pequeñas fosas nasales llegó una pequeña cantidad de humo. Específicamente humo color rosa.

–¡Sádico imbécil! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa puta poción que hace enamorar a la gente?

No hubo respuesta, Sougo estaba muy ocupado buscando látigos, velas, cadenas y otras cosas así.

–¡Respóndeme maldita sea! Pero ya verás, no abriré los ojos, mientras no vea a nadie mientras el efecto pasa, todo estará bien –dijo con orgullo, para luego reír con un "Buajajajaja" o intento de risa maligna.

No obstante, Okita sabía que la hiperactiva Yato abriría los ojos tarde o temprano, así que con paciencia tomó una gargantilla atada a una cadena metálica y volvió al lugar en donde estaba la pelirroja. Con cuidado el castaño se acercó a ella, evitando todos los golpes a ciegas que ella le propinaba.

–¡Hijo de puta! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡O te juro que te agarraré y te cortaré en pedacitos tus preciadas joyas!

–Cálmate China, si no peleas, será mejor, tienes que ser más mansa.

–¡Ni en sueños seré tu masoquista!

Kagura, sin ver nada, mandaba puños al azar, hasta que sintió que una cadena hacía _click_ en su cuello. El bastardo la había encadenado cual animal. Sin poder evitarlo, abrió sus orbes azules, para encontrarse con una auténtica mirada sádica y satisfecha del castaño. Un nanosegundo lo maldijo, y al instante había caído enamorada.

Si, ese era el "efecto M" potenciado con una maldita poción de amor. O poción de mierda.

Kagura fijó sus ojos zafiro a los carmín del policía.

_«Sus ojos son hermosos, son como la sangre. Su cara de niña de alguna manera se ve tan atractiva y tan cool. Su cuerpo… ¿Podré besarlo?»_

–Anda, di lo que quieres China.

–Sá-sádico…

–Sougo-sama –interrumpió Okita.

–So-sougo… Sádico-sama, ¿puedo darte un… be…beso?

El castaño sonrió y arqueó una ceja. No pudo evitar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigiera a su cabeza, y no estamos hablando de la cabeza de arriba. Mierda, de verdad le excitaba ver esa faceta sumisa y tímida en la pelirroja. Hacía unos días había reconocido que en verdad se sentía atraído por esa pequeña bestia, pero ahora, verla sonrojada pidiéndole un beso, lo llevó más allá del sólo gusto, quería tomarla, allí mismo, y esta vez nada los iba a interrumpir.

–¿Es eso lo que deseas, China? –preguntó con autosuficiencia, la chica asintió con vergüenza–. Está bien, podrás hacerlo cuando me sirvas como yo quiero, pero antes, vamos a mi habitación.

Llevó a la pelirroja de la cadena cual perro y la adentró a su habitación. Sí que se divertiría, bueno al menos el tiempo que durara el efecto de la pócima, ya después podría despedirse de sus preciadas bolas doradas, claro, si la Yato estaba consciente cuando la poción dejara de funcionar, si no lo estaba –lo cual era la idea- la dejaría en su casa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

* * *

.

[1] Aizen Kou – poción de amor. Aidan Kou – poción de desamor (?) que revierte Aizen Kou.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Por algunas peticiones y un momento de creatividad infinita, decidí hacer la continuación de "**_Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía_" es una idea algo loca, que espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es rango T, pero el próximo será clasificado como M, supongo ya sabrán por qué. ****


	2. La falta de experiencia no es absolutame

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama es propiedad del autor gorila, Sorachi Hideaki._

**Advertencias: M** Lenguaje explícito y contenido explícito.

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

II La falta de experiencia no es absolutamente mala

.

Una vez en la habitación del castaño, Kagura se quedó quieta mirando a su alrededor, el futon recogido, y el armario en el que estuvo metida un rato, se sintió extraña al estar de nuevo en la habitación de Sougo, entonces lo miró con ojos suplicantes, Okita entendió el mensaje.

–Arrodíllate y quítate la ropa.

Exigió con voz severa, esa sonrisa cruel inigualable dibujada en su rostro. Mentiría realmente, si dijera que no estaba emocionado con todo lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento. La pelirroja obediente, acató la orden, y apoyándose en ambas rodillas comenzó a quitarse sus vestimentas chinas, quedando únicamente en paños menores. Sougo se relamió los labios ante semejante escena. Una vez la niña terminó, lo miró interrogante.

–Bien hecho China, eres muy obediente –sonrió de medio lado–, pero aún no te quites la ropa interior.

Kagura satisfecha por el reconocimiento de su "amo" sonrió y lo miró directo a los ojos. El shinsengumi, excitado se acercó a la chica y comenzó a delinear su cuerpo con sus dedos, pasando por las mejillas, los labios, el cuello, los hombros, el vientre, y ahí se detuvo. Cavilaba con delirio como quedaría la suave y blanca piel de porcelana de la pelirroja con unos morados y golpes. Quería dejar de imaginarlo, así que rápidamente empujó a la Yato bajo su cuerpo y empezó a besar y lamer el níveo cuello. La sostuvo con fuerza por los hombros, enterrando sus dedos en el brazo ajeno, Kagura soltó un gemido de dolor. Después de unos minutos, cuando Sougo estuvo satisfecho, se levantó y le ordenó arrodillarse de nuevo, el se sentó y la miró fijamente.

–¿Estás satisfecha?

Kagura negó lentamente, Sougo sonrió.

–Lo pensé, pero como yo comencé, es tu turno de agradecerme.

La pelirroja pasó saliva. Okita soltó su correa, desapuntó el pantalón, bajó su bragueta y se acomodó en el suelo.

–Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Kagura se ruborizó, y lentamente bajó la mirada al pantalón de Sougo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Qué esperas que no lo haces? –indagó serio, la Yato inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

–Es… que… no sé cómo hacerlo –soltó con voz queda.

–¿Hablas sin mi permiso? –la chica lo miró asustada, él sonrió sutilmente, se estaba divirtiendo–. Acércate.

Kagura obedeció y se acercó tímidamente hacia el regazo del chico, él le indicó sentarse en él y agarró una de sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. Realmente era increíble como esa frágil y nerviosa mano que estaba sosteniendo, era la misma que golpeaba y asesinaba sin piedad. Lentamente, guiando la mano de Kagura, la acercó a su entrepierna, y la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Soltó un leve suspiro.

La pelirroja sentía el cálido miembro bajo su fría mano, y sentía como se ponía duro y se erguía. ¿Eso estaba bien?

Cuando Sougo creyó que Kagura había entendido el concepto, liberó su mano y la dejó continuar ella sola con el trabajo, sin embargo ella se detuvo.

–¿Por qué paras?

–Sádico, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien –al decir esas palabras apretó suavemente su mano en la virilidad del chico, él soltó un suspiro.

–No lo estás haciendo mal, China… –dijo, y ella continuó–, sólo no te detengas.

Kagura asintió tímida, y continuó con su labor, acariciando con su mano trémula desde la punta hasta la base y viceversa. En un punto rozó suavemente las preciadas joyas y Sougo gruñó.

En el momento en el que Okita sintió que pronto llegaría, le ordenó detenerse, la jaló bruscamente de la cadena que conectaba a su cuello, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Kagura lo miró asustada por el repentino movimiento.

–Ahora usa tu boca.

–¡¿Ah?!

–Como escuchaste.

Dijo y sin darle derecho a réplicas, juntó sus labios con los de ella, y cómo lo había hecho aquel día, empezó una pelea de lenguas. Besaba con vehemencia y fiereza, ciertamente estaba demasiado excitado como para negar que esa fastidiosa y bestia china no lo estaba emocionando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la pelirroja actuara sumisa, él aún no estaba satisfecho. Quizá la osadía y el ímpetu de la Yato le hacía falta. Se separó agitado, la niña abrió lentamente los orbes zafiro, brillantes y nublados por el deseo. A Sougo se le antojó esa imagen como más que provocativa. ¿Se estaba ablandando? No podía ser, él era un sádico por excelencia, ninguna niña china lo iba a hacer más suave.

Agarró a Kagura por el cuello y con arrebato, quitó los adornos -o cubre-penes- [1] que adornaban su cabeza, empujó la pelirroja cabeza hacia su entrepierna, y ella sorprendida por el acto se sonrojó violentamente al tener esa parte en frente.

–¿A qué esperas? ¿A que el cuatro-ojos consiga novia? Hazlo ahora.

Nerviosa, Kagura apartó la ropa interior del policía, y observó su virilidad en todo su esplendor. Dudando, acercó sus labios a la cabeza y comenzó dando besos y lamidas suaves. Sougo con el más mínimo contacto sintió llegar al límite, se apoyó en sus manos y dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Aún dubitativa y con nerviosismo, Kagura continuaba acariciando el miembro con suavidad y lentitud, de vez en cuando usaba la lengua también, enroscándola y arremolinándola por puro instinto, con miedo a errar a causa de su inexperiencia. Sin embargo Sougo estaba más que complacido, hasta el punto que la agarró del cabello y la movía con más rapidez.

Kagura empezó a sentir que su cuero cabelludo ardía, y se quejó del dolor, sin embargo, Sougo continuó jalándola con violencia. En un intento desesperado, Kagura dejó que sus dientes rozaran y lo mordió. Okita apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Qué mierda crees que haces, estúpida china?

Después de todo, el jodido incienso no era una _M_-poción o algo así.

–M-me estabas lastimando.

–No sé si lo notaste, pero esa era la intención –dijo con sarna–. Ahora, ¿vas a continuar así o vas a _querer_ hacer lo que te ordene?

_Querer._

Ahí estaba el punto, ser una masoquista implicaba sentir placer por el dolor, y desear siempre cumplir con lo que el amo quisiera, pero Sougo había cometido un error, Kagura no tenía un pelo de sumisa, así que por más que se enamorara de él, en el fondo seguía siendo una violenta y en algunos casos hasta una sádica como él.

Con cautela, Kagura volvió al miembro erecto de Okita, y continuó lamiendo chupándolo con miedo. Esta vez el castaño no la agarró de la cabeza, se limitó a dejar descansar sus brazos verla ahí agachada haciéndole una mamada. La lentitud y mesura de los movimientos de la pelirroja, de verdad lo estaba desesperando. Así, nunca llegaría.

–Kagura…–dijo apretando los dientes–, si no lo haces más rápido, yo…

La Yato estaba más o menos preparada para aumentar el ritmo del oral, pero Sougo, impaciente e irritado, la agarró de nuevo de los cabellos y la embistió con fuerza, Kagura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni defenderse. El miembro la estaba ahogando, pero ella continuaba chupándolo. Cuando la pelirroja creyó estar en su límite, Sougo se le había adelantado, y en ese momento liberó todo en la boca de la chica.

La pequeña boca de Kagura, llena de SU semen, lo excitó de sobremanera. Ella lo miraba asustada, con sus azules ojos bien abiertos. Pasó todo el líquido con una mueca de asco. Sougo sonrió levemente satisfecho con lo que acababa de pasar, pero aún no era suficiente.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, China –dijo con autosuficiencia y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas–. Ven acá, te voy a recompensar.

Kagura se acercó y se sentó en las piernas del policía. Sougo agarró una de sus temblorosas y blancas manos y la puso en su pecho, indicándole que lo tocara. Con mesura, Kagura comenzó desapuntando la chaqueta del castaño, luego la camisa y el chaleco del uniforme, fue rozando la piel caliente de su pecho, delineó las abdominales del trabajado torso y tocó levemente las tetillas. Sougo gruñó y ella continuó ensimismada en el pecho del shinsengumi. Él la agarró del trasero y enterró sus dedos, ella soltó un suave gemido por la sorpresa, mientras Sougo delineaba las curvas de su cintura y caderas. Fue infiltrando una de sus manos por la ropa interior de Kagura, mientras se acercaba al cuello y comenzaba a lamerlo. La Yato sintió que cada uno de los pelos de su piel se erizaron con el contacto, la respiración que se estrellaba con su cuello y hombros, la lengua que los humedecía, y los dientes que dejaban marca por donde pasaban.

–China…yo realmente… quiero follarte…

Sougo suspiró en el oído de la pelirroja, y ella se sonrojó violentamente al instante. Abrió lentamente sus orbes azules, nublados, cuando de repente dio un brinco y lo separó de un empujón. Sus ojos azules, ahora bien despiertos y claros lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo observó en el suelo, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado. _«¡No! ¡No puede ser! Yo no pude haber…» _se miró a sí misma y al verse en ropa interior trató de cubrirse con sus manos.

–¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sádico pervertido! ¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho?!

Si había un momento para correr, era ese.

Pero no, Okita Sougo no iba a escapar, mucho menos ahora que tenía unas ganas incontenibles de tirársela a como diera lugar, ella quisiera o no.

Esquivando las patadas de la pelirroja, ágilmente le agarró el sujetador y lo tiró lejos, haciendo que involuntariamente ella llevara sus manos a sus modestos pechos. Sougo sonrió al verla sonrojada y con las cejas completamente fruncidas. Sí, esa era la Kagura que más le gustaba ver.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle unos morados en su blanca piel. Se inclinó a su altura y empezó a besarle el cuello. Ella se removió, sin éxito alguno porque quedó estática cuando él le lamió la oreja.

–China… no puedes negarme que disfrutas esto –susurró y ella sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por toda su columna vertebral–. Sé buena chica –suspiró infiltrando sus manos en la intimidad de la chica–. Si ya estás mojada, no querrás que dejemos así, ¿o sí?

Kagura pasó saliva completamente nerviosa, no podía articular palabra coherente con el bastardo del sádico encima de ella, lamiendo y tocando en donde no era debido. Respiraba agitadamente.

–Sádico…yo te juro que te arrancaré las bo-¡ah! –Sougo la penetró con su dedo índice, Kagura se calló un momento, para luego seguir peleando–. Este jueguito no te va a funcionar… yo te juro… que te mataré.

–Hazlo si quieres –resopló Okita–, pero después de follarte hasta que no puedas ni caminar…

Kagura se sonrojó del coraje, y de un empujón, él quedó en el suelo y ella se ubicó encima de él… de su erección. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo no se levantó, en lugar de eso se comenzó a mover tratando de golpearle el rostro, él lograba esquivar algunos golpes, sin embargo la fricción lo estaba matando.

–China… no me tortures así –dijo casi con dolor–. Si tú continúas… yo no podré aguantar.

La pelirroja al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, continuó meciéndose encima de él satisfecha y consciente de lo que ocasionaban sus acciones. Sougo apretó los dientes y la agarró del trasero. Se acompasó a sus movimientos y en un instante ya ambos estaban jadeando. Kagura, quien se había olvidado que no llevaba nada en la parte superior, se sorprendió cuando el policía se incorporó y atrapó uno de sus senos con su boca. Mordisqueó el pezón y succionó. Kagura se quedó quieta.

–Sádico…

–China… no te detengas…estoy… impaciente.

Sougo empujó con fuerza las caderas de la pelirroja, quien se abrazó a él dándole más acceso a su cuerpo.

–Sádico… ¿por qué…haces esto?

Él no respondió la pregunta, continuó besando el pecho de la pelirroja, sin embargo Kagura impaciente, le exigió una respuesta. Se separó y fijó sus ojos carmesí en los zafiro de ella.

–Kagura… no lo sé, yo sólo… –la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarle sus largas piernas–, tengo ganas de comerte –dijo suavemente con la voz enronquecida.

La Yato hizo una mueca de confusión. _«¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil?»_

–Sádico, no entiendo –suspiró cuando él la empujó y la recostó en el frío piso de madera con las manos sujetas–. Tú puedes buscarte a cualquier _M_, no entiendo qué diablos quieres conmigo.

–Ya te lo dije, Kagura –ella se tensó, si no estuviera contando, diría que él había mencionado su nombre varias veces ya–. Te quiero a ti, y lo que quiero lo consigo.

Kagura frunció el ceño, estaba dispuesta a protestar cuando sintió los labios del policía en su abdomen, que fueron descendiendo hasta sus bragas. Las agarró con los dientes y se las quitó.

–Tengo que devolverte el favor.

La cara de pánico que tenía la pelirroja no podía ser comparada con nada, ni siquiera con la de Gintoki cuando por alguna loca razón el Shogun resultaba en ropa interior y en peligro. Kagura vió los ojos vino de Sougo brillantes, lo vió relamerse los labios con lujuria y lo vió acercarse a su intimidad.

Estaba perdida.

Y él estaba seguro que la Kagura que conocía, era mil veces mejor que la sumisa. Así que descartó la poción de mierda de por vida.

.

* * *

.

[1] En el capítulo 434 del manga, se menciona que los adornos que Kagura usa en la cabeza, en realidad son un tapa-rabos, guarda-penes o no sé qué carajo. xD

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Me alegra mucho que les haya interesado la continuación del fic, de verdad me hace muy feliz. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y no duden en dejar cualquier comentario o cosa que se les ocurra. Ya sé que estuvo algo explícito jijiji, pero dejaré lo mejor para el final 3:) Saludos.**


	3. Las sumisas son aburridas, busca una chi

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama es propiedad de Sorachi-Sensei._

**Advertencias:** **MA** Lenguaje explícito y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

III Las sumisas son aburridas, busca una chica que cuando le digas "te amo" te patee las bolas

.

Kagura no supo exactamente en qué momento el sádico estaba en medio de sus piernas, besaba suavemente la cara interna de sus muslos mientras con fuerza la sujetaba por el trasero. La pelirroja apretaba los labios intentando no dejar que algún sonido saliese de sus labios, cerró los ojos mientras Sougo comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente pero sin llegar a nada concreto aún.

–S-sádico…

Con una sonrisa ladina y un tanto sádica, Okita levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja que estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, y rozó lentamente con sus dedos la intimidad de la fémina, ella no pudo hacer más que gruñir de la ansiedad.

–No lo haré hasta que no me lo pidas como es debido.

Kagura frunció el ceño e hizo una mala cara ante las palabras del policía, _¿no que le iba a devolver el favor? _

–Vamos China, dilo.

–¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO HAY MANERA EN EL INFIERNO QUE YO TE SUPLIQUE, SÁDICO BASTARDO!

Sougo sonrió burlón y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó lentamente al oído de la pelirroja, Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello femenino y con su mano derecha comenzó a palpar la espalda y brazos de Kagura. Ella se estremeció con ese contacto y al sentirlo respirar en su nuca.

–Kagura… si no lo dices, será peor para ti –susurró con voz ronca en su oído y posteriormente lamió la oreja y el lóbulo.

–Sádico… –suspiró casi en un chillido–. No lo haré… es tu problema, tú eres quien está más… necesitado.

Okita se separó de la chica y reflexionó en un instante que si estuviera en ese momento con una sumisa estaría completamente aburrido. Se mentiría a sí mismo si no aceptaba que la osadía de Kagura lo estaba calentando a un nivel de más de 8.000 [1]. Sin embargo, si Kagura seguía negándose, se frustraría totalmente y perdería el interés. Para motivarla "un poco" volvió a sus piernas, y en la unión de estas empezó a besar su centro, la Yato estaba sorprendida, sin embargo, al instante se detuvo.

–Sádico… por… por favor –balbuceó muy por lo bajo.

El castaño sonrió con pura satisfacción, y rozó con su dedo lentamente.

–¿Qué? No te escuché China.

Kagura gruñó profiriendo una maldición ininteligible. Sougo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja arqueada.

–Lo que… escuchaste Sádico. S-sigue… por favor…

Sougo satisfecho y sabiendo que no lograría mucho más, impaciente él mismo por probar a su contraparte, volvió a su centro, y lamió y besó como quiso, arremolinando su lengua hasta encontrar el punto de placer que ni siquiera la pelirroja creía tener. Okita se llenó de orgullo cuando Kagura dejó de luchar consigo misma y se permitió gemir suavemente. Ese sonido era música para sus oídos, incluso más que cuando escuchaba a sus pobres victimas pedir piedad.

–Kagura… no tan suave, quiero escucharte.

La pelirroja frunció las cejas y quiso renegar, pero Sougo se adelantó aumentando el ritmo y llevándola casi al orgasmo. Sin embargo, el policía se detuvo, frustrando a Kagura por completo, estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Okita se ubicó justo encima de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban, los zafiros brillantes y los carmín oscurecidos por el deseo. Con agilidad Sougo se despojó de sus prendas; pantalón, chaqueta y bóxers estampados con "S". Kagura al entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se incorporó bruscamente su rostro lleno de pánico mezclado con deseo. Y así comenzó la batalla campal, sólo que esta vez, no sólo habían golpes involucrados, sino caricias bruscas, mordidas y una intensa pelea de lenguas.

Ambos estaban en su límite, tanto juego previo y nada de acción verdadera los tenía estresados y frustrados. Sougo sin importarle nada más, acorraló a la pelirroja bajo él, ella con sus tímidas manos comenzó a rozar la piel ardiente de su pecho y abdomen, delineando los músculos por debajo de la camisa del policía. Aquel contacto le hizo perder la cabeza y la penetró de una sola estocada, impidiendo con un beso el grito desgarrador de la pelirroja cuando atravesó la barrera de su castidad.

.

.

.

Kagura ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había venido, aunque más de una vez había sido frustrada con una sonrisa cruel de su contraparte. ¿Qué clase de seres son los sádicos que aguantan tanto? ¿Sería igual con Gin-chan? Bueno, en realidad ni quería saber. Ella con la sangre Yato corriendo por sus venas, había aguantado bastante, o bueno eso creía por algunas revistas triple x que había encontrado por pura casualidad entre el montón de _Shonen Jump_ de Gintoki. Sougo estaba recostado encima de ella, respiraba con dificultad mientras estiraba su mano hasta una caja de pañuelos.

–No sé por qué tengo que aguantarme tu mierda encima –gruño Kagura empujándolo con desgano–. ¿Ya es suficiente?

Sougo sonrió cansado, limpiando el resto del semen que estaba desparramado en su abdomen.

–¿Acaso quisieras ser una madre adolescente soltera? En estos días es una problemática que afecta a la sociedad –dijo con un rostro poco expresivo, para luego curvar sus labios en una sutil sonrisa.

–Idiota, ¡si supieras lo asqueroso que es y que huele! –renegó levantándose con dificultad–… espera, ¡¿a qué te refieres con soltera, bastardo?!

El castaño no respondió nada, imitó a su contraparte incorporándose con cansancio y buscando su ropa interior.

–¡Respóndeme! ¡He perdido lo más valioso que hay en mi todo gracias a ti! ¡Ya no podré ser una esposa, tienes que tomar la responsabilidad!

Sougo se atoró con el aire, y luego la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

–¿A-A qué te re-refieres, China? –balbuceó con nerviosismo, Kagura frunció el ceño, al ver la cara de horror del shinsengumi soltó una sonora carcajada y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, se agarró la barriga intentando reprimir sin éxito la burla. Okita frunció el entrecejo confundido–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yo no tomaría como esposa a una osada, plana y fastidiosa china.

–¡¿A quién llamas fastidiosa?! ¡Qué no se te olvide quién fue el que no pudo controlar sus malditas hormonas!

Sougo se preguntaba de dónde diablos sacaba tanta energía la niña extraterrestre para pelear. ¡Él estaba rendido! Sin embargo tenía que admitir que estaba satisfecho, jamás en su vida pensó que una chica como Kagura fuese quien despertara en él deseo como nunca lo había experimentado. No sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Había conocido a Kagura de la manera más profunda, e incluso había llegado a sentir algo por ella. No en sentido romántico, los sádicos no creen en mierdas como el amor, sino más bien algo como atracción y deseo. Pero algo que le molestaba era que no podía descifrar a la pelirroja, por lo que cualquier cosa a hacer en un futuro sería incierta. Odiaba no tener el control sobre ella, pero a la vez era lo que más le emocionaba.

–Sí, eres fastidiosa y fea, nunca pensaría en tener una familia, y menos contigo.

–¡Estúpido! ¡Tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre para estar con una reina como yo, tu cara de niña refleja lo que eres!

A pesar de que Kagura atacaba al castaño, en el interior sentía su corazón estaba oprimiéndole el pecho, no podía creer que el sádico quien la había llevado hasta esa situación ahora la tratara de esa forma. No es que le importara mucho, pero de cierta manera las palabras de Sougo la habían herido.

–¿Una reina? ¡Tienes el privilegio de decir que tu primera vez fue con un hombre! ¿Quisieras que te demostrara de nuevo qué tan hombre soy?

Con tono sugestivo se acercó y juguetonamente le besó el cuello, Kagura se ruborizó al instante y quedó estática.

–Sádico… lo de tomar responsabilidad no era en serio –dijo con la voz apagada–. No quiero que mi esposo sea un sádico narcisista con complejos de superioridad y problemas de eyaculación precoz.

El castaño se detuvo en seco. ¿Acababa de escuchar eso? Con el orgullo de hombre herido, le pegó una bofetada a la pelirroja que la hizo caer al piso. Ella roja del coraje le escupió en el rostro.

–¿Eyaculación precoz? –preguntó ofendido, masturbándose frenéticamente tratando de reanimar a su mini-sádico que había peleado valerosamente contra la Yato–. Te mostraré lo que es un hombre de verdad.

–Deja eso, tal vez ahora te estás adelantando a la vejez… ¿Necesitas una ayudita? Puedo conseguirte viagra o algo…

Sougo se llenó de rabia y se abalanzó a la pelirroja, pellizcó sus pezones, mordió sus senos, enterró sus dedos en los delgados brazos de porcelana y por último devoró sus labios en un salvaje beso. Kagura estupefacta no pudo hacer más que gritar por el trato brusco. Separó sus piernas con rudeza, sin embargo, antes de protestar, sintió como el castaño entraba duro en ella. Gritó y Okita le mordió los labios, la sangre comenzó a manar y escurrir por su mentón, él lamió el líquido carmín y la embistió con fuerza.

Los movimientos imponentes y vehementes hacían parecer todo lo anterior un juego de niños entre peluches. Kagura no hacía más que gritar y eso encendía más al policía.

La pelirroja jadeaba llena de excitación, no podía creer que él aún tuviese la energía para continuar, antes de que lo pensara, un orgasmo violento sacudió todo su cuerpo, alcanzó a ver las estrellas, planetas, naves del Harusame y una figura redonda color violeta rodando por el espacio gritando con voz graciosa: "¡Soy el Príncipe Haaataaaa!"

–¿Ya… acabaste? –preguntó Sougo aún moviéndose en el cuerpo de la pelirroja–. Yo… me vendré dentro…

Con un gruñido, al instante Okita llegó al clímax y se desplomó encima de Kagura, ella quien entreabrió los ojos con pereza giró cabeza hacia un lado para no ver el rostro del castaño muy cerca del de ella.

–Idiota, si llego a quedar embarazada, te lo cortaré…

Sougo sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente perlada del sudor, con cuidado salió de ella y se acostó a un lado.

–Kagura… me encantas –dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello bermellón, miró los moretones que empezaban a aparecer en su piel–… Lo de antes, no era verdad, eres… linda.

Un tenue rubor apareció en el rostro del shinsengumi, Kagura abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó al ver la imagen tan OoC de su rival–. ¡Deja de hablar mierda!

Dio una fuerte patada a las joyas doradas del chico, él profirió maldiciones y un quejido de dolor.

.

* * *

.

[1] [_Popular referencia a Dragon Ball Z_] Opino igual que como lo haría Vegeta. A mi también me gustaría calentarlo a un nivel de más de 8.000 (?) WTF. Por cierto, es 8.000 en realidad, el único doblaje en el que Vegeta dice 9.000 es en el inglés, tanto en el original en japonés, como en español y el resto de idiomas dice 8.000.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Bueno por fin ha llegado el clímax de lo que esperaban (?) Pero no se alarmen, este no es el fin D: Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y les pido que si les gustó, o si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, dejen un review :D Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me hace feliz. Saludos :3**


	4. Un bebé siempre cambiará la convivencia

**Disclaimer:**_ Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Sorachi-sensei._

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje explícito, mención de contenido explícito.

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

IV Un bebé siempre cambiará la convivencia en un hogar

.

Habían pasado un par de días luego de que la Yato había perdido su castidad, y de eso no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con el mismo Okita Sougo al cual no había vuelto a ver. ¡Y que ni la buscara! Kagura estaba ausente de todo, razón por la que sus padres de mentira estuvieron bastante preocupados –a su manera– por la pelirroja chica. Dando locas explicaciones por su repentino cambio de humor y ausencia de apetito, algo como que había caído una extraña planta que hacía que las chicas perdieran el apetito, lo único que no cuadraba en aquella teoría, es que todas las otras chicas que conocían, como la hermana mayor del cuatro-ojos Shimura Tae, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Sarutobi Ayame e incluso la princesa Tokugawa Soyo no presentaban este comportamiento. A lo que Gintoki dijo que tampoco era exclusivo de extraterrestres, argumentando que cierta cortesana seguía actuando de igual manera que siempre. Al instante una kunai fue a dar a su plateada cabellera impregnándola de líquido carmín que escurría por su frente. Con una mirada inexpresiva, hurgándose la nariz dirigió su mirada en dirección de donde venía la kunai. Una rubia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¡¿A quién llamas extraterrestre, samurái bueno para nada?!

Sus ojos carmesí en gesto aburrido, tal como un pescado muerto miraron fijamente a Tsukuyo mientras se retiraba la kunai de su cráneo.

–¡Mujer, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan violenta?!

–¡Dime de una vez a quién llamas extraterrestre!

Lentes con el rostro lleno de pánico se interpuso entre ambos, intentando impedir que una guerra se armara allí, aunque para ser honestos, sería más extraño si nada de eso sucediese, eso sí sería alarmante.

–Tsukuyo-san, hablamos de Kagura-chan, últimamente ha estado actuando extraño, y creemos que es un virus amanto… –la rubia arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos miró con duda a Shinpachi, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el chico interfirió–, aunque tengo una duda, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué haces en la Yorozuya? ¡No sabía que hacías parte de este fanfiction!

–¿Fanfiction? –preguntó con un gesto de confusión–. No sé que sea eso… yo sólo vengo porque Hinowa insistió en que los llamara, aunque realmente no lo veo necesario, no necesitamos más buenos para nada inútiles en Yoshiwara.

Sakata juntando sus dedos pulgar e índice formó una bola de moco, para luego lanzarla en dirección a Tsukuyo, quien la esquivó con facilidad pero le otorgó una mirada de odio puro, tomando un profundo respiro, le observó con sus ojos amatista llenos de paciencia, ella aún no olvidaba su enamoramiento por el peliplata gracias a esa maldita poción, había quedado en vergüenza con el Hyakka, pero ella definitivamente nunca, NUNCA, en sus cinco sentidos, profesaría algo por Gintoki, ese realmente era un incienso peligroso.

–Vale Tsukky, iremos pero más les vale darnos un buen pago –dijo el peliplata acomodando su brazo dentro del _yukata_ blanco–. ¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo?

Inhalando profundamente buscando tranquilizarse, Tsukuyo salió de la habitación, explicando sin muchos detalles que el problema que tenían era de alguna tubería rota en la casa de Hinowa, que causaba una gotera que estaba comenzando a hacer una humedad en la pared. Caminaron los tres hasta la casa de _El Sol de Yoshiwara_, en donde apenas se les dio la explicación, ambos comenzaron a trabajar en la reparación, a pesar de que Tsukuyo había advertido claramente que llevarlos sería como dejarles en bandeja de plata la casa para que la destruyeran, a lo que Hinowa respondió con diversión que el trabajo de la Yorozuya era hacer esa clase de trabajos, y que debían ayudarle a sus amigos, antes de que debieran un mes más de renta a Otose. Además que ella debía aceptar que Gin-san no era tan malo, y debía tenerle más paciencia.

Una vez terminaron –a tropezones– pues habían dañado un par de ventanas que tuvieron que reparar también, Gintoki y Shinpachi reclamaron su pago con disposición de regresar a su hogar, hasta que la castaña interfirió.

–Gin-san, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Un consejo… ¿algo? –preguntó Hinowa al haber escuchado accidentalmente de Tsukuyo que Kagura estaba actuando de manera extraña, pese a la mirada confusa y desentendida del samurái, la castaña volvió a hablar–, ¿algo referente a Kagura?

El permanentado miró a la rubia con una expresión difícil de descifrar, como quien reprende a quién se mete en asuntos que no le conciernen.

–Hinowa, no creo que sea nada importante, tal vez se agotó el sukonbu del mundo… –murmuró desviando la mirada.

–No lo creo, quizá sean cosas de mujeres –respondió Hinowa con una leve risita–, tal vez deberían quedarse un rato, y así podamos pensar en qué le ocurre a Kagura.

Shinpachi observó que ya se estaba oscureciendo, y excusándose, se fue argumentando que su _Aneue_ le estaba esperando en casa, frustrado, Gintoki no vio más opción que quedarse con el par de mujeres a hablar con ellas de algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

–Quizá es mejor que hablen con Kagura directamente, no sé qué pinto yo aquí…

–Gin-san, es importante que un padre sepa lo que le pasa a su hija –respondió Hinowa, acomodándose en su silla, mientras los otros dos se sentaban en un cojín, tan pronto como la castaña sacó una botella de sake, sabía que sería su perdición–, un trago no hará daño.

Con terror Gintoki dirigió su mirada a Tsukuyo quién estaba impasible… Si aquella mujer supiera que una sola gota de alcohol haría de la cortesana de la muerte, más violenta de lo que ya es, no estaría sirviendo el licor tan a la ligera, con aquel brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

O quizá si lo sabía, a la perfección.

Arrastrándose, Gintoki retrocedió lleno de pánico.

–Hinowa… no creo que sea una buena idea –murmuró con angustia, al ver que Hinowa lo ignoraba, continuó –: Oi, yo aprecio mi vida, mejor me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.

Tan pronto se dispuso a levantarse, sintió una cálida y delicada mano, apretándolo con DEMASIADA fuerza en la muñeca, al mirar directamente los ojos violeta, fruncidos, y bajo ellos un rubor rojo, supo que era su fin.

–¿A dónde crees que vas Gintoki?

El sólo olor a alcohol, ya había hecho de las suyas con Tsukuyo.

.

.

.

Okita Sougo se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de Edo, específicamente en el distrito Kabuki-ch ō, no había hecho mucho últimamente, patrullar las calles, atrapar a algún ladrón, ser un ladrón de impuestos, nada diferente a lo usual. Sin embargo Kagura no salía de sus pensamientos, y estaba impaciente por verla de nuevo. Ella había estado evitándolo en los últimos días desde que había confesado su gusto por ella, aunque para ser sinceros, la Yato lo había entendido todo mal, él no sentía un interés más allá del carnal, o de eso trataba de convencerse él mismo inconscientemente.

Pero él no quería dejar así, la chica de cabello bermellón, era la _saya_ perfecta para su _katana _[1] y vaya que lo era, no la dejaría ir ni loco.

Aquella chica sería suya, y solamente de su propiedad costara lo que le costara.

Ahora, ya que ella lo había estado evadiendo, él tendría que ir a buscarla.

.

.

.

Kagura había estado jugando un rato con la princesa Soyo, sin embargo cuando los guardias habían dicho que ya era tarde, la niña tuvo que regresar a su castillo junto con su hermano, y la Yato quedó desanimada con ello, sabiendo que tendría que regresar a la Yorozuya a hacer nada, y aguantar alguna resaca o algo de Gin-chan y eso no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo.

A llegar a la calle en la que vivía, y acercarse a su vivienda justo encima del Snack de Otose, logró divisar una cabeza castaña rubia golpeando insistentemente su puerta, al reconocerlo corrió por las escaleras hasta ver que el chico apuntó con su bazuca hacia la puerta corrediza de la entrada.

–Bueno, ya que no me abren… –murmuró Sougo con voz neutra que Kagura pudo escuchar e inmediatamente lo empujó para evitar que volara su puerta.

–¡Sádico! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?! –gritó con exasperación intentando asfixiarlo ahorcándolo con sus brazos e impidiendo que se liberara posicionando una pierna a cada lado del torso del policía– ¡¿Qué te pasa subnormal?! ¡Atacando casas ajenas!

Sougo esbozó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción mientras deslizaba sus manos por las piernas por debajo de su _cheongsam _[2] escarlata, sintiendo la cremosa piel bajo sus manos, inmediatamente la pelirroja se ruborizó y frunció el ceño en claro disgusto.

–¿Ya tan pronto quieres empezar, China? –pronunció con burla como pudo al ser asfixiado–. No sabía que estabas tan impaciente, hubieras dicho antes.

La chica de cabello bermellón saltó inmediatamente del regazo de Okita, sintiendo un malestar y una sensación de náuseas. Como era de esperarse de la heroína de este manga, y cabe resaltar que no era la primera vez que Okita Sougo sería el causante de este comportamiento vomitivo.

–¡Tú! ¡Tienes el descaro de acosarme! ¡Maldito enfermo!

Rápidamente el castaño se levantó, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca derecha de la niña, abriendo la puerta y empujándola adentro, con brusquedad Kagura fue empujada hasta la pared contigua, Sougo la acorraló, impidiendo con sus brazos y piernas cualquier movimiento de la chica.

–Ni se te ocurra resistirte –siseó acercando su frente a la de la pelirroja–, no creas que se me olvidó lo que me hiciste.

Kagura quién estaba completamente disgustada con ello, sonrió levemente al recordar cómo había dejado completamente inmovilizado al policía con una patada en las bolas, y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo… si pudiera, pero ahora le era imposible moverse. Si fuerza Yato le estaba fallando, o quizá otra cosa…

Los nervios que recorrían su espalda en forma de escalofrío no le permitían ni hablar.

Sougo soltó una risa de pura diversión al ver el rostro sonrojado y furioso de la chica. Aún no podía creer que le encantara verla así.

En realidad Kagura le _encantaba_ de cualquier forma. Ya lo había aceptado con mucha dificultad.

–Kagura, dime por qué me pateaste el otro día… –pidió en voz baja, acariciando las mejillas de la ojiazul con lentitud, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por sus pelirrojos cabellos, suaves al tacto, delicados… todo lo opuesto a lo que aquella Yato.

–¡Suéltame! –exclamó empujándolo por el pecho–, no tengo porqué justificar que te haya golpeado, lo hago todo el tiempo… somos rivales.

El shinsengumi soltó un suspiro de frustración. _¿Eso era él para ella? ¿Un rival? ¿Después de lo que había pasado?_

Se dirigió hacia el sofá, sentándose con pesadez y mirando de reojo a la pelirroja quien estaba inmóvil observándolo con cautela.

–¿Tú crees que aún somos rivales?

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron de par en par, mirando con asombro el rostro estoico de Sougo, sin embargo Kagura podía identificar cierta melancolía en aquella mirada color sangre. Pasó saliva con nerviosismo y se acomodó en el sofá en frente del chico.

–Sádi… –pronunció con duda, ¿aún eran rivales? Extrañamente él la llamaba por su nombre de pila, y ella… tenía vagos recuerdos de haberlo llamado Sougo– Sádico, ¿era en serio lo que dijiste que yo te… gusto? No dirás que es una broma… porque o si no te arranco las bo-

–¿Crees que jugaría con eso luego de lo que pasó? –interrumpió con amargura y enojo–. No hay otra manera de sentirme, luego de haber estado contigo.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, pensando en cómo responder a eso. Era cierto, el que hubieran tenido sexo lo cambiaba todo, y ella aún no quería aceptar que había estado con él por voluntad propia, nada había tenido que ver el incienso de amor que había intentado usar. Sólo que el maldito sádico la había hecho sentir tan… caliente que ella no pudo resistirse. Aunque en el fondo ella también lo deseaba.

–¿Luego de… tantas bromas? –pregunto pensativa.

–No estoy muy orgulloso de aceptar que una chica como tú de verdad me atrae –suspiró rendido, Kagura enfureció al instante y se lanzó al chico a golpearlo, él la detuvo–. Pero es así…

–Yo… –masculló Kagura, Sougo la separó de él y se dispuso a levantarse e irse–. Espera…

Le agarró la mano, y lo sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Humillarme más? –pronunció el castaño con amargura, desviando la mirada. Kagura no entendía el porqué su corazón se llenó de angustia, y sin pensarlo lo besó.

El contacto de sus labios con los fríos del chico, envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Al principio fue un simple roce, lento y pausado, degustando con tranquilidad al otro, pero a medida que fue aumentando el calor entre ellos, la intensidad aumentaba de igual manera.

Kagura no aceptaría, jamás en la vida, ni aunque Zura dijera algún comentario inteligente, que tenía sentimientos por el sádico. Ella simplemente no lograba entender su corazón, que a tropezones la hizo actuar de esa manera, y corresponder al actuar de Sougo. Ella sólo quería calmar la sensación en su estómago que aparecía cada vez que se encontraba con Okita desde hacía un par de meses. Y que aparentemente se calmaba cuando ella sucumbía a sus impulsos.

Sougo escurrió sus manos por dentro de la parte superior del qipao carmín de Kagura, ahuecando sus modestos pechos en sus manos, mientras ella jalaba y palpaba los castaños cabellos.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no sintieron la presencia de un tercero en la casa.

…

¿Kagura?

…

¿Souichiro?

…

–¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

Se escuchó la voz exaltada del peliplata, quién tenía algunas marcas en su cuerpo, sus prendas rasgadas y un rostro de cansancio –más de lo usual– y todo gracias a cierta rubia quién era demasiado propensa al alcohol.

De un brinco ambos adolescentes se separaron, y Kagura miró con sorpresa a su padre adoptivo.

–¡Gin-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gintoki ignoró olímpicamente a la Yato, caminando con lentitud hacia el castaño quién lo miraba con incertidumbre.

–Souichiro-kun… –chistó con severidad, agarrándolo del cuello–. Podrías decirme, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a mi pequeña e inocente Kagura?

Sougo relajó el gesto sin oponer resistencia, lo que hizo enfurecer a Gintoki.

–Danna, debo decirle que Kagura ya no es tan inocente.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó empujando al chico al sofá de nuevo–, si eso es verdad, me aseguraré de meterte mi _bokutou_ por el culo.

El castaño curvó sus labios en una sonrisa perversa.

–¿Así que por fin podré pelear con usted?

Gintoki frunció el ceño, y comenzó a sacar su katana de madera.

–¡Gin-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Yo -!

Antes de que Kagura pudiera decir algo, sintió bilis junto con todo el sukonbu que se había comido en la mañana en su garganta, luchando por salir. Y lo hizo, trasbocó, por lo que ambos hombres se detuvieron en su pelea.

–No será que estás embarazada, ¿cierto? –habló el shinsengumi con diversión, inmediatamente el peliplata frunció el ceño y gesticuló pánico a la vez.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡No! Yo no creo que esté-

Y de nuevo un mar de vomito inundó la sala de la Yorozuya.

–Mas te vale dejarle todo tu dinero a Kagura, que de tus pelotas me encargo yo –susurró con severidad, sus ojos de pescado brillando escarlata por la furia.

En la Yorozuya correría sangre, claro después del vómito.

.

* * *

.

[1] Saya y Katana, mini referencia al Arco Excalibur [capítulos 424-429 del manga] La saya es la funda o vaina de una espada japonesa o un cuchillo, y está hecha a la medida, si lo vemos por el lado sucio, ya sabrán cuál es la Katana de Sougo, y no, no me refiero a Kiku-ichimonji RX-78.

[2] Cheongsam – también conocido como _qipao_, es un vestido femenino de origen chino, es elegante y con frecuencia ceñido al cuerpo, en la década de 1920 en Shangai fue la moda para las mujeres de la alta sociedad.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Hola de nuevo después de tanto tiempo (?) Lamento haber demorado, pero bueno, final de semestre y vacaciones fuera de casa... me impidieron actualizar antes. Afortunadamente la inspiración y el tiempo -más o menos- han vuelto. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando este loco fic. Cualquier sugerencia pueden decirme, estamos para mejorar. Un saludo y un abrazo grande. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. ¿En serio creyeron que Kagura estaba emb

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del autor gorila._

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje explícito, alerta de embarazo (?)

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

V ¿En serio creyeron que Kagura estaba embarazada? Recuerden que todo lo que sucede en Gintama así sea en un fanfiction nunca es en serio

.

Okita Sougo corría de un lado para otro en la Yorozuya, vaya a saber porqué Gintoki corría más rápido de lo normal, no desmeritando a Sougo un perfecto sádico contra el legendario Shiroyasha, aunque quizá ayudara que el desplazamiento no era muy fácil en medio de ese océano de náuseas. Kagura trataba en vano de intentar que Gintoki golpeara al sádico, obviamente ese gusto no se lo iba a dar a él, ella misma le agarraría las pelotas y le haría sentir el más fuerte dolor de su vida por convertirla en un monstruo vomitón.

Aunque ciertamente eso ya lo era.

De repente llegó un otaku perdedor azotando la puerta corrediza y frenándose justo antes de pisar el suelo cubierto de una capa de algo que él no sabía determinar pero que tenía un muy mal olor. Al girar su vista unos 45 grados a la izquierda pudo notar que la razón de esto era muy simple: Kagura estaba en el papel de heroína vomitona.

Al ver a Gin persiguiendo a Sougo mientras gritaba que pagaría por destruir a su pequeña Kagura, Shinpachi entró en pánico. Con cuidado trató de pisar lo menos posible el piso hasta que de un brinco quedó en el sofá.

–Gin-san, ¿qué demonios está pasado? –exclamó con enojo–, ¡Claro porque soy yo no fueron capaz de avisarme que había un especial en el manga y por eso están reunidos! ¡Siempre pasan de mí!

–¡¿Eh?! –fue la mueca de confusión de los tres restantes ante la extraña conclusión que había llegado el cuatro-ojos.

–Pattsuan, si no te molesta podrías salirte un momento mientras le doy a este mocoso lo que se merece por robarse la inocencia de Kagura-chan.

–¡Espera Gin-chan! –exclamó la pelirroja verde de la enfermedad y con voz decaída–. Te digo que no estoy embarazada…

–Es cierto Danna, es imposible que China lo esté, yo soy muy cuidadoso, un experto –pronunció con inexpresividad y suficiencia.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –gritó el permanentado acercando su katana al cuello del policía–. ¡Osea que si violaste a mi hija! ¡Te mataré hijo de puta!

–No fue violación, Kagura estuvo de acuerdo –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano–. Además le puedo garantizar que no está embarazada, que ella se la pase vomitando por comer su sukonbu de mierda es distinto, no es señal de estar esperando.

Gintoki frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes mientras asfixiaba al shinsengumi con una de sus manos, en eso Kagura un poco más recuperada interfirió.

–Ya sé Gin-chan, que tener sexo con este bastardo no fue lo mejor que haya hecho, pero de verdad no estoy embarazada.

Sakata buscó con la mirada a Shinpachi, quien estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

–Shinpachi, será mejor que compres una prueba de embarazo, quiero saber si Kagura está esperando un hijo de este engendro, aunque cual sea el resultado, le mataré de todas formas.

–¿O-Osea que Ka-Kagura-chan y Oki-kita-san tuvi-vieron relaciones sexu-sexuales? –balbuceó con impresión.

–¡Si, ahora ve y compras la maldita prueba de embarazo!

–¿Con qué dinero Gin-san? ¡No hay nada!

Con un gesto de disgusto, Gintoki sacó la billetera del pantalón de Sougo y se la lanzó a Shinpachi quién no logró atraparla y cayó al charco de vómito.

–¡Genial! –exclamó el peliplata

–Danna, de verdad se está angustiando por nada –masculló liberándose del agarre de Gintoki de un empujón–. Ya le dije que yo sé hacer mis cosas.

Eso hizo enojar aún más al padre superprotector de la Yato, quien con un gesto iracundo obligó a Shinpachi a recoger la billetera y sacar dinero. De un salto, el otaku salió de la Yorozuya con un par de billetes rescatados mientras chocaba con una figura que estaba parada en frente de la casa. Al verla Shinpachi dio un grito de horror. Una rubia mujer con un gesto iracundo, y el chico salió corriendo cual niña del lugar a comprar lo encargado. Kagura al ver quién estaba allí, brincó el sofá y llegó a la puerta a abrazar a la mujer.

–¡Tsukky! –exclamó la niña frotándose en la cortesana de la muerte, ella correspondió el gesto acariciando la pelirroja cabellera–. ¡Gin-chan quiere matar al sádico! ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo!

Tsukuyo inclinó su cabeza y arqueó su ceja en confusión. Como acto reflejo lanzó una de sus kunais a la cabeza platinada de Sakata, quien estaba manteniendo una extraña pelea de pulgares con el oficial del Shinsengumi. Giró su cabeza con un gesto inexpresivo hacia la rubia de ojos amatista.

–¿Qué pasa Tsukuyo? ¿Ahora qué hice?

El rostro aburrido del samurái hizo que la cortesana arrugara las cejas.

–¿No oíste Gintoki? Que dejes a Kagura matar a… ¿el sádico?

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! –asintió Kagura con emoción sorbiéndose los mocos de la nariz.

El permanentado soltó a Sougo, y se acercó a Tsukuyo, en ese instante, Kagura saltó hacia el chico y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, la rubia observó expectante a Gin.

–Bien, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué es sádico? ¿y por qué lo quieren asesinar?

–Porque ese bastardo embarazó a Kagura –respondió Gin con una mueca de disgusto e ira. Tsukuyo separó los labios por la sorpresa y dirigió una mirada interrogante a la pelirroja.

–Yo… –comenzó Kagura hasta que fue interrumpida.

–Ya he dicho que no está embarazada… –murmuró el castaño con voz calmada observando al peliplata con desdén.

–Pero… ¿cómo lo garantizas? –inquirió la rubia con duda, aunque no es como si ella supiera mucho de esas cosas, era una cortesana virgen después de todo.

–Sólo lo garantizo –se encogió de hombros mientras era observado por la Yato con algo parecido a confusión.

–Nos toca esperar a que llegue Shinpachi con la prueba… –masculló Gin con disgusto, acomodándose en el sofá, giró su vista a Tsukuyo con molestia–, ¿y tú? ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿Qué? –exclamó la rubia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada mientras sacaba una bolsa de su kimono–. Aquí, el pago por el trabajo…

–¿Trabajo? –preguntó Sougo con una mueca de diversión en su cara, Kagura inmediatamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Sí, trabajo –dijo Gintoki levemente ruborizado, eh perdón, ese era el reflejo de sus ojos en sus mejillas-–. Si eso era todo, gracias Tsukuyo.

Acto seguido, Sakata desvió la mirada, hacia el par de adolescentes y futuros padres con disgusto. Tsukuyo se quedó estática, observando cómo ambos chicos estaban abrazados, o ahorcándose, realmente no lo sabía, gritándose el uno al otro palabras soeces y culpándose por los hechos. Gintoki con los dientes apretados estuvo a punto de estrangular al shinsengumi, cuando la rubia intervino de nuevo.

–También era para decir que Hinowa quiere que vuelvas a su casa a… beber –masculló desviando la mirada, Gintoki gesticuló terror, tanto que su dibujo estaba en líneas y sombras nada más–. Le pareció grosero que abandonaras así.

El peliplata no sabía que responder a eso, él ni loco volvería a beber junto con ella, ¡Era un monstruo! Estaba loca, si era una mujer violenta estando sobria, cuando no lo estaba era cinco mil veces peor. Antes de que la cortesana lanzara una infinidad de kunais al samurái, Shinpachi irrumpió en la oficina de la Yorozuya con la cara tan roja como un tomate y sosteniendo una cajita alargada en su mano izquierda.

–¡Aquí está! –exclamó el chico lanzando la prueba de embarazo a Kagura, ella la atrapó y la observó con curiosidad.

–Bien, ¿cómo se usa? –indagó la niña con total inocencia, sacándola de la caja y luego insertando la parte más angosta en su ombligo, todos se golpearon la cabeza en señal de frustración, la pelirroja les dedicó una mirada confusa–. ¿qué pasa?

Tsukuyo se acercó a Kagura con un gesto comprensivo en su rostro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras la empujaba hacia el baño.

–Vamos, tendremos una clase de educación sexual.

Los tres hombres se miraron con una mueca incomprensible, observando a ambas chicas entrar al cuarto de baño, Gin dirigió una mirada de odio al shinsengumi, él sólo se encogió de hombros y Shinpachi prefirió guardar silencio.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, Tsukuyo buscaba las palabras de explicarle a Kagura la manera de usar la prueba. Ella sólo gesticulaba una especie de pavor y asco. La rubia trataba de tranquilizarla, explicándole que sólo debía concentrarse en orinar.

–Un frasquito… –murmuró Tsukuyo buscando con la mirada algún recipiente que pudieran utilizar, Kagura cogió el vaso con el que se enjuagaba la boca normalmente y se lo entregó–. ¿Segura…? –la niña asintió, y recibió de vuelta el recipiente–. Kagura, tienes que orinar ahí…

La Yato frunció el ceño, no queriendo creer que esa fuera la manera correcta de usar la prueba, sin embargo el rostro serio de Tsukuyo la convenció. La rubia se giró mientras la niña hacía sus asuntos. Ella le ayudó abriendo el grifo y luego de terminar sumergió la prueba en el frasco. Luego de esperar y dejar el dispositivo encima del inodoro, al pasar más o menos cinco minutos, con la mano algo temblorosa, Tsukuyo observó la pantallita de la prueba.

–Kagura, ¿qué significa una rayita?

–¿Por qué me preguntas? Yo no sé.

–Mira en las instrucciones por favor.

La pelirroja leyó con algo de dificultad las instrucciones.

–Negativo…

Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y salieron del baño en donde los tres hombres las miraban expectantes.

–Fue negativo –mencionó la rubia apacible.

–¡Bien, ya no hay que llamar a MTV! [1] –exclamó el cuatro-ojos, todos lo ignoraron.

–Ve Danna, le dije que no había de qué preocuparse.

Gintoki miró con rabia al castaño y se lanzó a golpearlo, en ese momento la cortesana lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello de su yukata.

–Gintoki, lo hecho hecho esta –murmuró con cierto tono filosófico, exhalando el humo de su kiseru el cual quién sabe de dónde salió y en qué momento lo encendió–, pero hay algo que quiero saber, ¿cómo fue que ustedes dos…? Ya saben…

–¡El hijo de puta usó el maldito incienso de mierda ese en mi! –exclamó sin menor delicadeza Kagura.

Tsukuyo se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y tosió con incomodidad, recordando el enamoramiento que sufrió por el permanentado, eso también lo notó el susodicho desviando la mirada con algo de ¿nerviosismo?

–En fin, más te vale casarte con Kagura o te juro te arrancaré tus &amp;%# y luego te cortaré tu &amp;%# y por último te &amp;% # tus &amp; %#.

–Cálmate Gintoki –musitó la rubia aún aturdida por los recuerdos de la poción de amor–. De todas formas aún son muy jóvenes, y…

–¡No me interesa, el bastardo tiene que hacerse responsable por robar la inocencia de mi hija!

Sougo dio un suspiro de resignación, y fijo su mirada carmesí en los ojos de pescado muerto de Gintoki y se dispuso a hablar.

–Asumiré mi responsabilidad, me casaré con China.

Todos sintieron sus mandíbulas golpear el suelo por la sorpresa, y justo a la entrada sintieron lo mismo, con un Hijikata sorprendido que había dejado caer su cigarrillo al suelo.

–¿Qué acabas de decir, Sougo?

.

* * *

.

[1] No sé si sea necesario aclararlo, pero lo hago de todas formas: En MTV existe un programa llamado "Sixteen and pregnant" en el que se presentan casos de chicas adolescentes que están embarazadas, lo chistoso es que como siempre nadie le puso cuidado a Shinpachi, aunque hubieran respondido algo como: "Igual Kagura no tiene 16"

.

* * *

**.**

**N/A: Ya sé que tardé un poco, y a parte no está muy largo, pero lo hice con todo el amor para ustedes, muchas gracias por seguir este demente fic y dejar sus comentarios, de verdad me hace muy feliz, debo decir que sólo queda un capítulo que aspiro no tardar mucho en subir, pero bueno, universidad, líos y dramas de adolescente no ayudan :c Espero les haya gustado :P ¡Un saludo muy grande!**

_¡Si siguen el manga, debo decirles que fangirlee totalmente con el OkiKagu en el cap 528! Autor Gorila, yo sé que eres un fiel fanático del OkiKagu xDD Por otro lado más serio, este ha sido -a mi parecer- uno de los mejores arcos del manga, y sin hacerles spoiler, estoy triste por las muertes que han sucedido :c_


	6. Toda historia, hasta la más mala tiene s

**Disclaimer: **_Tanto Gintama como sus personajes pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki, en cambio este loco intento de historia es de mi autoría._

**Advertencias: **Como siempre, lenguaje y leve mención de contenido explícito, nada fuerte si ya leyeron hasta aquí.

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

VI Toda historia, hasta la más mala tiene su final

.

Decir que la Yorozuya se convirtió en un caos era un eufemismo, ahora no era únicamente el capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi el perseguido, si no también Gintoki, quien era correteado por la pelirroja. Así llevaban unos diez minutos mientras un par de fumadores se miraban sin expresión alguna sentados en el sofá de la oficina y un cuatro-ojos trataba en vano de razonar con la Yato.

Era un hecho, Okita Sougo capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi había desatado el infierno en ese pequeño piso de alquiler.

—¡Gin-chan ya te dije que ni loca me casaría con ese sádico de mierda! —gritó la niña lanzando pedazos de sukonbu a la cabellera plateada del samurái, él con un gesto inexpresivo se los sacó con desagrado de su cabello y continuó persiguiendo al castaño rubio.

—¿Ah? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo China?

—Ni en tus más depravados malditos sueños —respondió la pelirroja en la persecución.

—No hay remedio, tendré que obligarte —suspiró Sougo haciendo un gesto de resignación, todos los demás hicieron el gesto más cómico imaginable de sorpresa—, además, ¿qué hace aquí Hiji-bastardo?

Todos giraron su rostro en una expresión de confusión hacia el adicto a la mayonesa, el sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendía con su mayo-encendedor.

—Yo venía a buscarte, Sougo —respondió con simpleza, pero era obvio que estaba fúrico por dentro—. Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar qué es eso de que te vas a casar con esa mocosa?

—¿Cómo que mocosa? —exclamó la aludida atacando a Sougo en la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué me golpeas a mí?

—No, la pregunta aquí es, ¿tú por qué mierda me golpeas a mí? —exclamó Gin siendo golpeado por el capitán del Shinsengumi.

—¡Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo! —respondió Hijikata mientras trataba de sacarse de encima a Gintoki quién lo estaba golpeando igual.

—¡Ya basta! Esto no llevará a nada! —gritó Shinpachi, al aire posiblemente, porque nadie le prestó atención.

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué está pasando? —profirió cierto obsesionado con el anpan, y fue el segundo ignorado.

—¡No les hagas caso, como siempre ignoran lo importante, ¿no es cierto?! —respondió el cuatro-ojos, siendo sacado del cuadro de este fic junto con Yamazaki.

Tsukuyo que se encontraba en el sofá observando con indiferencia la escena mientras fumaba de su kiseru, se levantó con resignación, caminó en dirección al peliplata y agarrándolo del cuello de su yukata, lo sacó a rastras de la escena. Eso desvinculaba a Hijikata, pero ahora Kagura y Sougo estaban agarrados como perro y gato. Entonces ahora únicamente quedaban ese par. Kagura estaba agarrada de la cabeza de Sougo intentando morderlo, mientras él con un gesto inexpresivo caminó hacia el escritorio de Gintoki.

—¡No creas que me casaré contigo maldito bastardo! —espetó la pelirroja cuando fue lanzada hacia el escritorio. Sougo curvó sus labios en la que posiblemente era la sonrisa más cruel y sádica que Kagura pudo haber visto en el bishounen.

—¿Tú crees que estaba hablando en serio? —respondió con voz ronca, mientras aprisionaba a la chica entre su cuerpo y el escritorio—. Sólo quería sacarme a esos bastardos de encima.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Y si hubi…era estado embarazada? —preguntó con un fuerte sonrojo en su blanquecino rostro.

—Eso no era posible —se encogió de hombros, respondiendo con desinterés—. Pero si así hubiese sido, simplemente te hubiera mandado a otro planeta a cuidar a tu pequeño monstruo.

—Lo dices por ti, ¿no es así? —respondió con cierto recelo tratándose de sacar encima al policía, el sin embargo insistía en aplastar el cuerpo femenino con el propio.

—Ajam China, si —murmuró en voz baja, acercándose al oído de la pelirroja—. De todas formas aún es ilegal casarnos, puedo divertirme mientras tanto.

—¿E-Eh?

La queja de Kagura murió en los labios del policía, que sin advertencia alguna invadió los de ella en un apasionado y necesitado beso. La Yato no tuvo tiempo de protestar, puesto Sougo ya se había apropiado de una de sus piernas colocándola alrededor de su cadera y la otra era acariciada debajo de su vestido. Kagura olvidó por un momento que estaba peleando con su rival y correspondió el ardiente beso con algo de brusquedad, jugueteando con sus castaños cabellos mientras se acomodaba encima del escritorio.

—¿Qué opinas de hacerlo en el escritorio de _Danna_? —preguntó Okita en un susurro con una pícara sonrisa, mientras ahuecaba su rostro con una de sus manos y continuaba besándola con deseo, le mordió el labio inferior y se separó unos segundos mirándola con los ojos llenos de un brillo escarlata—. No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan traviesa…

Kagura invirtió los papeles con rápida agilidad, recostando al castaño en el escritorio mientras ella se enganchaba a su cadera, sintiendo ya la erección golpear contra su abdomen, se movió un poco para luego dar una mordida no muy suave en el cuello de Sougo.

—¿Traviesa dices? —preguntó con cierta diversión—. No debemos preocuparnos por hacerlo rápido, se bien que te vendrás muy pronto, idiota.

—¿Quieres apostar? —indagó con enojo, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas de la chica, obligándola a intensificar la fricción entre sus cuerpos—. Puedo quedarme haciendo esto todo el día, lo que me molesta es que no podría hacerte sufrir tanto como me gustaría.

—Estúpido sádico, quién te dijo que te dejaré meterme tu asqueroso #$% en mi —murmuró con distracción, concentrándose en desapuntar su chaleco y camisa del uniforme reglamentario del shinsegumi. Sougo por su parte sacó una cuerda vaya a saber de dónde [1], y en un veloz movimiento ató las manos de la pelirroja en la espalda—. Bien _Doraemon_, deja de sacar objetos de la nada.

—No me vas a decir que no quieres que te folle aquí mismo —murmuró contra sus labios, recostándola en el escritorio, y aunque ella pataleaba como podía sin poder usar sus brazos, él sólo rio con burla, deslizando sus manos por las bragas de la pelirroja—. Sé que es lo que quieres —añadió sonriente, para luego fingir sorpresa—. Oh, ¿y qué tenemos aquí? No me digas que todo el juego previo ya te calentó, estás tan mojada…

Kagura dio un brinco mientras con su fuerza sobrehumana soltó las ataduras de sus manos. Agarró al policía del cuello de su camisa buscando ahorcarlo. Ella ya iba a insultarle cuándo él la interrumpió desviando la mirada y levantando los hombros.

—Bien, sólo porque estás así, me saltaré la parte en que debes rogarme y te daré tu polvo del día.

—¿E-Eh… q-qué?

Más se tardó en hablar la Yato, cuándo fue devuelta al escritorio y devorada por los hambrientos labios de Sougo. El estruendo que hicieron los objetos en la mesa al caer al suelo, no les importó en lo más mínimo, les dio igual si algún molesto viniera a interrumpirlos, ahora simplemente querían pelear de esa manera en la que extrañamente ambos ganaban un poco.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que no le dieran importancia a ser descubiertos, no impidió el que Tsukuyo completamente sorprendida soltara los cuerpos inconscientes de Gintoki y Tōshirō en el suelo bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

—¿P-pero qué demonios? —balbuceó la rubia con rubor en sus mejillas, apartando su mirada amatista de la escena que tenía en frente, con intenciones de abandonar el lugar tan pronto como fuera posible.

Kagura apartó al castaño de una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que el shinsengumi volara hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Él se levantó con una mueca de disgusto mientras una avergonzada Tsukuyo se retiraba lentamente abandonando los cuerpos que traía a rastras.

—Creo que me iré, perdón por interrumpir…

—Sí, haces bien en irte, Rosa [2] —murmuró Sougo con desagrado, ambas mujeres le dedicaron una mueca de confusión, Tsukuyo sólo dejó el lugar sin intención de regresar.

—¿Rosa? —indagó la pelirroja con extrañeza. Sougo sólo le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva.

—Sí, es rubia… aunque son cosas que no entiendes.

Kagura quiso protestar, para sus ojos el sádico estaba actuando de una manera tan extraña, que simplemente tenía la intención de golpearlo por no explicarle. Él, sin embargo previó cualquier acción de la Yato y la acorraló de nuevo bajo su cuerpo. La pelirroja podía notar perfectamente la _urgencia _de Sougo contra su muslo, pero Kagura no iba a ser quién para bajarle la calentura. Correspondió el beso unos breves instantes y lo separó. Volvió su vista a Gintoki y Hijikata que yacían en el suelo en estado de inconciencia. Ciertamente tan pronto como ellos despertaran comenzaría una nueva guerra mundial debido a las falsas intenciones de responsabilidad de Sougo, el peliplata se encargaría de que él nunca más se acercara a Kagura, y por su parte Hijikata creería que antes de tomar juicio –que sería lo más indicado–, juntar a ese par de sádicos sería la peor idea. Pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del asunto y los celos de padre enfermizos de Gintoki, para él lo mejor sería no decir nada.

La pelirroja también –y extrañamente– tenía eso mismo en mente, ella ni loca querría casarse con Okita, pero en la situación en la que estaban, Gintoki los obligaría, luego de dejar sin descendencia a Sougo, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, Kagura no quería que ninguna de las dos cosas sucediera, mucho menos si Sakata le comentara a su padre la situación… eso sería la hecatombe. Ni tampoco contar con que bakamui se enterara de su relación con el policía.

—Huyamos —musitó Kagura separando sus labios delicados de los de Sougo. Él le dedicó una mirada de pura confusión mientras colocaba el dorso de su mano en la frente de la chica.

—¿Estás bien China? ¿Segura que eso que hiciste era una prueba de embarazo? ¿No era algún dispositivo loco para cambiar de personalidad? —Kagura le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras con sus ojos le decía que estaba hablando en serio—. No puedes estar diciendo eso en serio, ¿o si? ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero a una niña plana conmigo?

Esa fue la gota que rebosó la copa de la Yato, quién le dio una fuerte parada en el estómago al capitán del Shinsengumi, quién inmediatamente toció y escupió sangre.

—¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio subnormal! —gritó dedicándole una mirada asqueada a Sougo que yacía en el suelo tratándose de levantar—. Yo tampoco amo la idea, pero prefiero eso a lo que ese par de locos puedan hacer porque nos casemos—, murmuró mirando a los cuerpos de el peliplata y mayo-maniaco.

—No tienes remedio Kagura, si querías estar conmigo sólo tenías que decirlo —respondió como pudo incorporándose del suelo, a la vez que se acercaba a la niña que lucía completamente disgustada y le daba un corto beso en los labios—. Pero bueno, antes de aguantarme un sermón de Kondo-san, e incluso el Hijibastardo, me gustaría huir un tiempo, además tendré sexo cuando quiera.

La Yato le fulminó con la mirada. De alguna manera sentía que ella simplemente representaba una atracción para Sougo que ni él mismo lograba entender, pero únicamente eso, más allá del gusto físico, nada. Tampoco es que ella quisiese que la amara, si ella misma le aborrecía… Pero aun así, sentía un vacío sin razón.

—Sí, tendrás sexo: una vez al año con suerte —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, al menos en ese asunto, ella estaba segura que tenía el control… al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Ya veremos eso —respondió Sougo enarcando una ceja, en plan de reto.

.

.

.

—Ya le dije seño… señorita que sin pasaporte no puede salir del planeta —habló la vendedora de tiquetes de la terminal de Edo con una gota de sudor en la sien a una mujer con excesivo –y terrible- maquillaje que la apresuraba impaciente.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió un hombre con sombrero y gafas de sol—. ¿Por qué no tienes los pasajes?

—Señor, ya le dije a la señorita que sin pasaporte no puedo vendérselo.

El hombre se jaló el pelo exasperado mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones, y luego hacia la chica a su lado, quién al igual que él tenía gafas y un chal cubriendo su cabeza. Luego de mirar hacia su alrededor, se acercó a la mujer.

—Disculpe, pero esto que ve es una inmigrante ilegal —indicó señalando a la pelirroja encubierta quién a través de sus lentes le hizo saber su disgusto, sobre todo al ser llamada "esto" —. Verá, como puede notar en mi pasaporte soy policía, y ella ha sido extraditada, yo soy su acompañante, pero puesto ella tiene muchos problemas con varias bandas ilegales y uno que otro restaurante, nadie puede notar que está dejando el planeta.

La mujer detrás de la ventanilla asintió con preocupación.

—Comprendo.

—Exacto, además ahí donde la ve, en realidad es un travesti —continuó Sougo ganándose una patada por parte de la yato.

—Ya que le explicó el policía, que por cierto es un impotente sexual, ¿podría darnos los pasajes? —siseó Kagura con desprecio.

La mujer tenía una mueca de asombro, y con las manos temblorosas digitaba los nombres de los dos en los tiquetes.

—¿Y a donde van a viajar? —preguntó con nerviosismo en la voz.

—A un planeta lejano, donde pueda dejarla abandonada —mencionó Okita con burla en la voz, Kagura le dedicó una mala cara.

—Pero desde el que se pueda regresar —dijo Kagura entre dientes.

—Uhm existe un planeta, aunque no tan lejano —sugirió la mujer con preocupación—, allí es tranquilo, no va mucha gente pero se puede vivir con normalidad, y por supuesto la terminal siempre está dispuesta para transportar.

—Bien, bien, allí, pero rápido —apresuró el castaño claro, arrebatando los tiquetes a la mujer, y con la otra mano jalando a Kagura para correr.

—¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? —preguntó Kagura cargando su equipaje junto con el de Sougo.

—Porque Hijikata y el _Dana _acabaron de entrar a la terminal, tenemos que irnos ya.

Kagura asintió sin perder el ritmo, no sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba cambiando a lo que consideraba su familia y el amado arroz con huevo por el sádico bastardo, pero sabía que eso no se iba a solucionar tan fácilmente, por lo que de alguna forma se le ocurrió que huir por algún tiempo cambiaría que Gin-chan explotara y la obligara a casarse con el sádico. Por supuesto que regresaría, no se quedaría como una fugitiva junto a alguien que no significaba mayor cosa para ella.

Sougo entró a la pelirroja con brusquedad a la nave, tomaron asientos y la chica pidió el asiento de la ventana, estaban impacientes. Lograban ver a casi todo el shinsengumi junto con todos los conocidos de Kabuki-chō corriendo en su búsqueda. La nave se encendió y comenzó a elevarse, Kagura observó a sus queridos amigos incluyendo a Sadaharu y no pudo evitar el derramar una lágrima. ¿realmente estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer? Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Vamos China, no llores, no nos iremos para siempre —murmuró Sougo con voz aburrida—. Si vas a llorar, que sea suplicándome a mí.

.

Desde la superficie, los perseguidores miraron con confusión una ventanilla en la que claramente se lograba ver un cabello pelirrojo y un castaño siendo jalados entre sí.

—¿Por qué mierda no detuviste la nave? —preguntó Hijikata mordiendo su cigarrillo—, suficiente con que aprovecharan nuestra inconsciencia para huir.

—Ya volverán —murmuró Gintoki con enojo camuflado—, por supuesto que la mocosa de Kagura no soportará más de una semana con Souichiro, tendré siete días de vacaciones.

Tōshiro lo miró con desaprobación, antes de expulsar el humo del cigarrillo por su boca.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—¡Nooo Kagura-chan! ¿Por qué te marchaste con Okita-san? —gritó Shinpachi con desilusión, ninguno de los presentes le prestó atención.

.

.

.

La nave aterrizó en un planeta bastante peculiar, era casi como la tierra, con la excepción de que era mucho más pequeño y no tendría más de 1.000 habitantes. Kagura y Sougo fueron los únicos en descender de la nave, mientras observaban a extraterrestres muy similar físicamente a los humanos, salvo que curiosamente todos eran exactamente iguales, hombres y mujeres –si es que se podían diferenciar–, todos con la misma piel morena, ojos negros, el mismo peinado… cómo si alguien hubiese escogido a uno y hubiera hecho _ctrl + C _y luego _ctrl + V_. Kagura le otorgó una mirada preocupada.

—No estamos en China, ¿o si?

—¿Qué dices _China_? ¿Hablas de tu familia?

La pelirroja dio un bufido, ¿de verdad toleraría al bastardo sádico más de unos días?

—No imbécil, todos aquí son iguales, desencajaremos por mucho.

—Me sorprende que puedas usar palabras como "desencajar" pero, por eso no te preocupes, podemos hacer unos cuantos más diferentes nosotros mismos.

La yato sintió enrojecer, pasar tanto tiempo seguido con Sougo ya había dañado su mente más de lo que estaba. Él la tomó por el mentón y le dio un beso de esos a los que ella de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado, intenso, apasionado, necesitado…

—Vamos a buscar un lugar para vivir… —dijo Sougo agarrando a la chica de la cintura, ignorando las miradas de asombro por parte de todos los habitantes iguales que se clavaban en ellos—, juntos.

Kagura le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, no sabía que le deparaba lo que venía, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, tendría que tolerar el humor de mierda del sádico y sus extraños arranques de querer sexo, pero por ahora para ella todo estaba bien. No estaba con él por obligación, incluso mentiría si dijera que no sentía diversión con todo lo que había pasado. Sougo intentaba a su vez entenderse a sí mismo, y preguntarse qué hizo esa mocosa china para tenerlo como lo tenía ahora, y en el camino claro que aprovecharía para intentar muchas más formas de sadismo para intentar dominar a la yato, que sabía que no era posible, pero eso era lo que realmente quería, la osadía y grosería de la que sería su compañera por un tiempo _indefinido_.

.

* * *

.

[1] No pude resistir el hacer de nuevo una referencia a _Doraemon _xD Perdón, me he vuelto tan repetitiva hasta con mis propias bromas, pero bueno, tenía que reutilizarla (?)

[2] A ver si puedo explicarlo, aunque ciertamente es una referencia realmente boba (?) Ok, no es tan difícil, Kaida Yuuko la seiyu de Tsukuyo, también ha dado voz al personaje de Rosa Joanna Farrell de Final Fantasy IV quién es rubia. Como dato adicional y sumamente personal que no debe de importarles lo más mínimo, y que si leen los amaré, también es la voz de mi personaje favorito de Resident Evil, Claire Redfield en la película animada y en el último videojuego. Si leyeron hasta aquí, tienen mi amor =3

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Bueno, no tengo mucho por decir realmente, simplemente debo agradecerles infinitamente a ustedes por haber leído mi historia, por haberme tenido taaanta paciencia, sobre todo hasta ahora casi medio año después que volví a actualizar. Agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personas que le dieron follow y fav a mi historia, y aún más a aquellas quienes me dejaron reviews [inserte corazón aquí].**

**No creo que tenga una continuación, pero si haré un Epílogo, no pondré fecha porque no quiero comprometerme después dejarlos esperando tanto como esperaron por este último capítulo que espero les haya agradado, y haya sido lo suficiente o al menos se acerque a un buen final y se sientan levemente satisfechos. Pero estén seguros de que lo haré, esta demente historia tendrá su epílogo.**

**Por último, espero volver a hacer algún fic y volverlos a ver por ahí. Muchas gracias de nuevo, es por ustedes que estoy aquí ahora, de verdad les aprecio, me hizo muy feliz contar con ustedes mientras hacía este fic que disfruté mucho escribiendo. **Por cierto, con otra chica (Momento de publicidad plz) Estamos iniciando lo que sería el primer foro de Gintama en español en fanfiction, apreciaría mucho que se dieran una pasada, ya pronto comenzarán las actividades, retos y esas cosas que se hacen en los foros. Si logré captar su atención se llama **Yorozuya Soul **y pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.

_Ya esto es lo último, ¡lo juro! Me entusiasma mucho la nueva temporada de anime que salió hace unos meses, y por supuesto que quiero ver todo animado si es posible, hasta lo que está sucediendo en el manga, eso me hace amar Gintama cada día más xD_

Y **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A SOUGO!** Un 8 de julio como hoy se supone que nació nuestro adorado sádico xD


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Sorachi Hideak_i.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito. Mención de contenido explícito.

* * *

**Crap Potion**

X

Hay epílogos aburridos, tanto, que ni siquiera tienen nombre

.

Un pequeño niño de no más de dos años correteaba de un lado a otro. Kagura desesperada halaba unos ya largos cabellos bermellón de su cabeza. El pequeño niño de piel verdosa, antenas en la frente y orejas alargadas y saltaba de una pared a otra, rayando con crayones cada pared a su paso. La Yato exasperada con la situación no halló otra solución sino llamar al sádico quién seguramente sabría que hacer antes de que ella explotara y noqueara al pequeño que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

—Estúpido sádico —exclamó Kagura en el momento en el que Sougo apareció en la habitación—. Llévate a este maldito mocoso de aquí, me está dando jaqueca.

Drámaticamente, la Yato posó una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre su frente. El antiguo capitán del shinsengumi, con el rostro estóico alzó al pequeño por las axilas y lo sacó de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. Tres años llevaban recorriendo el espacio, y en cada planeta que paraban no duraban más que un par de meses, cuándo Kagura con su insaciable apetito no dejaba la mitad de la comida para los habitantes extraterrestres, por lo que ambos se veían obligados a abandonar el sitio y buscar otro.

Sougo no estaba muy contento, la especie de vida marital que llevaba estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas, pensaba dejar a la Yato encerrada en cajón bajo rayos UV, como ya había hecho tiempo atrás cuándo ella quiso fingir enfermedad para que sus amigos le prestaran atención; abandonarla en un planeta inhóspito y regresar a la tierra, en donde podía satisfacer sus deseos sádicos cuándo quisiera y no estaría controlado por un monstruo tragón de cabellos naranjas.

Porque sí, Kagura dominaba al ex-policía aunque él intentara negarlo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, se sentó sobre el colchón de la cama y observó a Kagura comer sin delicadeza y sin detenerse para respirar siquiera en una silla frente a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con comida aún en la boca, posando su mano sobre su barriga sobresaliente—. Sabes que necesito comer.

—No me digas que estás embarazada, _de nuevo_ —soltó él con fingida sorpresa, sin embargo sabía que la barriga de la Yato era únicamente causada por su exagerada dieta.

—¿No quieres que el pequeño Souichiro tenga un hermano? —cuestionó Kagura haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

—¿Souichiro? ¿Qué es ese ridículo nombre? —en ese momento el pequeño de piel verde había vuelto a la habitación y Sougo entendió a lo que se refería la pelinaranja—. No me jodas china, devuelve a ese crío con su familia.

La Yato hizo una mueca de tristeza y alzó al pequeño sobre sus piernas, juntó su mejilla con la de él y la frotó como si de un gato se tratara.

—Pero... si es tan lindo —replicó con voz infantil. Okita, exasperado al ver tan feo niño en las piernas de la Yato, se levantó de su asiento y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo que la hizo soltar al pequeño—. ¿Qué crees que haces subnormal?

—¡Deja de actuar tan fuera de personaje! !¿Por qué demonios quieres tener un maldito bebé?! —gritó.

La extraña forma de actuar de Kagura en los últimos días le tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío. No lograba comprender, cómo es que la Yato estaba pensando en quedar embarazada, no entendía la razón para que estuviese tan insistente con el tema. En los tres años que llevaban juntos nunca habían tenido problemas, por supuesto, sin contar las innumerables peleas que tenían cada día y que luego resolvían en la cama. Sougo estuvo contento, pues de alguna forma, la China siguió siendo ella, y él continuaba actuando cómo estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Pero en los últimos días, Kagura había empezado a actuar de forma extraña: a veces no quería ni verlo, y luego en un ataque de bipolaridad se lanzaba a él y arrancaba las prendas de su cuerpo con violencia.

Aunque este comportamiento no era la verdadera preocupación de Sougo, la Yato de repente comenzaba a portarse femenina, delicada, e incluso... sensible. Y eso había comenzado a asquear al policía. Asunto que había empeorado cuándo descubrió que esa mañana Kagura había raptado a un niño del planeta en el que se estaban hospedando y le había llamado Souichiro.

Todo porque él se negaba a darle, un hijo.

—¡Muchas veces lo insinuaste! —replicó ella, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y golpeando al niño en el proceso, cosa que ni le importó—. ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué no quieres que tengamos un hijo si cada que tienes oportunidad me metes tu sucio pe-?!

Escandalizado y apretando su mano sobre la boca de la mujer la calló antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

—Cuida esa boca —siseó él, soltándola de nuevo—. ¿Para qué quieres un engendro vomitón? Hace tan sólo un momento me pediste que me llevara a ese mocoso que ni siquiera es tuyo.

La de cabellos bermellón, enrojecida de la rabia, palmó una cachetada en la mejilla pálida de Sougo.

Okita Sougo no pensó que la vida conyugal fuese tan complicada, y había comenzado a perder el sentido, pues ni siquiera tenía sexo asegurado cada vez que quería. No pretendía imaginarse si realmente se hubiera casado con ella.

Aunque tampoco es cómo si lo hubiese pensado en serio en algún momento. ¿Él? ¿Casarse con una estúpida niña?

Pero, en retrospectiva, en sólo tres años Kagura había dejado de ser una niña. Y eso, posiblemente era lo que aún lo mantenía con ella. Aún conseguía volverlo loco si se lo proponía. Sin duda, si Sougo no hubiese estado con ella durante ese tiempo, no hubiera creído que esa comelona sin ningún atractivo sexual se habría convertido en una mujer con figura de envidiar. Seguramente, toda la comida que ingería tenía el único fin de acumularse en sus pechos y caderas. Y de vez en cuando, cuándo se excedía, en su barriga.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —espetó la Yato dándole la espalda. Recogió al niño como si antes no lo hubiese maltratado y se dispuso a marcharse—. Me regreso a casa.

De un portazo Kagura partió de la habitación que ambos compartían, dejando a Sougo desconcertado con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose qué demonios le había sucedido ahora. Si incluso había sonado como una esposa desesperada por volver a casa con su madre cuándo el matrimonio no había resultado como esperaba.

Y la única explicación a la extraña forma de actuar de Kagura que Sougo encontró, fue que, seguramente estaba con su periodo.

.

.

.

Kagura estaba distraída leyendo una revista, no era que de un momento para otro se hubiese vuelto femenina y había decidido leer revistas para adolescentes con consejos para conquistar a tu _crush_. No, no. De hecho, era una revista científica. Lo que resultaba aún más extraño. ¡¿Qué hacía la pelirroja con una jodida revista científica?! Bueno, la respuesta era muy simple, estaba buscando alguna especie de bomba o arma que pudiese utilizar con el bastardo del sádico sin que él se diese cuenta. Si apuntaba su paraguas sería muy evidente, y lo que ella quería, era hacerlo sufrir.

No es que realmente estuviese deseando quedar embarazada. En realidad, no quería convertirse en una bola redonda de Yato a menos que fuese por la comida. Lo que ella deseaba a decir verdad, era que Sougo le hablara sobre matrimonio. ¿Qué mejor método de empujar a una boda a alguien si no era con un bebé en camino? Llevaba algunos días con esa descabellada idea en la cabeza. Recordaba que justo antes de irse de la tierra, él mismo había dicho que se casaría con ella, asunto que dejó boquiabiertos a quienes estaban presentes en la Yorozuya en tan fatídico día.

La yato extrañaba mucho a su familia, y habían días en los que se arrepentía de haberlos abandonado. Sin embargo, algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas, era que, nunca más supo de ellos. Si realmente ella les importaba como profesaban cada que el autor gorila decidía hacer un arco serio, ¿por qué en tres años nunca había tenido al menos una pista de que la estaban buscando? Ni siquiera el hermano idiota o el padre calvo habían dado señal. Era como sí, la existencia de Kagura no importara ya, o como si nunca hubiera sido real.

Pasó la hoja de la revista, esperando encontrar los materiales para fabricar un pequeño dispositivo explosivo que pudiese incluir en la cena de esa noche y minutos después de que el shinsengumi la ingiriera. _¡Ka-boom!_ Una explosión volara su cuerpo en pedacitos. Sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa se había ampliado, y un intento de risa malévola escapaba de sus labios.

—¿Qué estás pensando ahora, china? —preguntó Sougo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro descargando un plato con arroz blanco sobre la mesa del comedor.

De un brinco Kagura cerró la revista violentamente y se irguió en su asiento. ¿Y ahora que bicho le había picado al sádico? Le estaba llevando comida a ella, luego de que pensó que estaría enojado por lo había sucedido horas atrás en la habitación.

—Nada de tu incumbencia, idiota —respondió ella observando con anhelo al plato de comida. Sin embargo su rostro se oscureció al ver algo rojo sobre el inmaculado arroz blanco—. ¿Qué mierda le echaste al arroz?

Sougo sonrió, y tomó asiento a su lado. Él también tenía un plato con arroz cubierto de la sustancia carmín.

—_Ketchup_ —dijo con simpleza, tomó un par de palillos y se dispuso a comer el arroz. Kagura con los ojos muy abiertos observó cómo él se alimentaba y parecía satisfecho. Era cierto, olía y se veía delicioso.

—Katsup —asintió ella con su habitual mala pronunciación del inglés, o de cualquier otro idioma.

Sougo no quiso darle importancia a su terrible lenguaje, estaba más ocupado aguantando las carcajadas que luchaban por salir de su interior, tal como Light Yagami, antes de su muerte procuraba no reír al creer haber ganado. Y la ingenua Kagura, sin percatarse del sadismo del castaño claro, tragó el primer bocado de arroz, para luego escupirlo junto con llamas.

Profirió maldiciones, y Okita no pudo sentirse más contento. Le había mencionado que el plato tenía salsa de tomate, pero había omitido el pequeño detalle que el de ella tenía salsa tabasco en lugar de ketchup.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sougo ingresando a la habitación. La yato empacaba un par de prendas típicas chinas en una pequeña maleta—. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está el mocoso?

—¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera es mío —espetó ella con desagrado. Sougo recorrió con su vista la habitación sin encontrar pista del pequeño niño horrible, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba mal con esa mujer, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido raptar a un niño sólo porque él no quería ser padre?

Y tampoco es que considerara a Kagura muy apta para ejercer el papel de una madre. Un hijo de ellos dos sería una abominación sádica con fuerza bestial, criado por un par de sádicos que se preocuparían más por sus peleas diarias que por alimentar y cuidar de un bebé. Ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con la pelinaranja para hacerlo con otro pequeño igual a ella.

—¿Qué haces Kagura? —preguntó de nuevo, impaciente por la falta de respuesta de la china. Aunque, ciertamente él sabía lo que hacía: empacaba para regresar a la tierra.

La yato no se exaltó al ser llamada por su nombre, pero si se detuvo en su tarea y lo observó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Ella se había acostumbrado a que Okita la llamara Kagura en dos situaciones: cuándo estaba realmente enojado y cuándo actuaba ridículamente _cursi_.

Sí, bajo esa fachada de sádico y torturador, Okita Sougo se comportaba romántico en contadas ocasiones.

—Me largo, ya te lo dije —regresó a su labor, tenía empacadas sus prendas dobladas sin ningún cuidado, la sombrilla púrpura, un par de revistas y un montón de comida empaquetada. Al cerrar la maleta con mucho esfuerzo y casi haber dañado la cremallera, se sentó sobre ella para lograr cerrarla, el castaño, diligente la ayudó a terminar de correr la cremallera. Una vez ella se levantó, lo apartó de un empujón—. ¡Quítate de mi camino, idiota!

Sin embargo, el antiguo shinsengumi no tuvo que ejercer demasiada fuerza en el brazo de Kagura para detenerla.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestionó la pelirroja exasperada. Sentía los dedos del castaño enterrarse en sus brazos desnudos. Él pretendía dejarle un morado, pero prefirió no soltarse, esas serían las pruebas evidentes para demostrar la violencia doméstica frente a un tribunal, y así quedarse con todos los bienes del bastardo.

Aunque dudaba que aparte de instrumentos de tortura, tuviera algo de valor.

—Te quedas aquí Kagura, tú eres _mi_ mujer —espetó Sougo, apretando con más fuerza el, a simple vista, delicado brazo de la yato, pero que fácilmente podía romper extremidades.

—No digas estupideces, no soy nada tuyo. No me jodas —haló su propio brazo y puesto Okita estaba sujeto a él con tanta fuerza salió disparado hasta chocar contra el techo de la habitación.

Tan pronto como aterrizó de cara en el suelo, restos de la estructura del techo cayeron sobre su cabello. Kagura también lo notó y con preocupación alzó la vista encontrándose con una enorme grieta en el techo de madera que se extendía hacia las paredes. El crujido hizo a ambos abrir los ojos con pánico y sin siquiera interesarse por los bienes materiales, ni el equipaje de la pelirroja, de un brinco se incorporó y la haló del brazo para sacarla de la habitación que caía a pedazos.

Y ahí, frente a los escombros de la que fue su casa por los últimos tres meses, ambos se quedaron observando cómo se terminaba de desplomar.

—¿Ves? Esta es la razón por la que me regreso a la tierra —anunció ella, enfadada—. Era de esperarse, una casa de mierda de un sádico de mierda.

Sougo negó con la cabeza, a la vez que trataba de regular su agitada respiración. Por un segundo que se hubiese tardado de más en salir, ambos habrían quedado aplastados bajo los escombros. O al menos muy mal heridos, seguramente la monstruosa yato hubiese sobrevivido sin problemas.

—Parece que al final sí tendremos que regresar —masculló el, frotándose la nuca—. Pero te irás a vivir conmigo.

—Oh no, no, no, no —Kagura negó con mucho entusiasmo—. No cuentes con eso, estoy harta de ti y tus estupideces.

Pero, no era sólo eso. Lo que realmente preocupaba a Kagura, era si al regresar, su familia, la _yorozuya_ la recibiría con los brazos abiertos luego de abandonarlos por tres años.

—¿Acaso pretendes que al volver todo sea como antes? —cuestionó Sougo, socarrón—. China, ¿quieres volver a vivir en ese piso de alquiler, tragar como una vaca y criticar a los policías?

—¿Y tú crees que al regresar esos perros del gobierno te recibirán? —esta vez quién rió fue ella, una sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en su cara—. Ahora anda por mis cosas, si no quieres que te haga pagar por ellas con sangre.

Kagura no hablaba en serio, ¿o sí?

—Si sabes que la única forma que tenemos para regresar es estando casados, ¿cierto? —la pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero Sougo no hablaba en serio. Únicamente quería retenerla, la llevaría a vivir a otro planeta si era necesario, pero no iba a renunciar ni a ella, ni a su estado civil.

—¡¿Ahora si hablas de matrimonio?! —espetó ella, viéndose sorprendida por aquella declaración del castaño claro—. Es tarde, tres años tarde, ¿no lo crees?

Sougo ladeó una sonrisa, caminó hasta los escombros de la casa y comenzó a removerlos, iba a recuperar el equipaje de la pelirroja, y así mismo las pocas pertenencias con las que habían andado por el universo los últimos años.

—Sí, pero no hablo en serio china —dijo, sacando la maleta de la yato.

—¡Ya lo dijiste, sádico! —manifestó ella, sentándose en el suelo polvoriento de las calles de ese planeta tan parecido a la tierra—. Quiero regresar a casa, tú me metiste en esta mierda, tienes que tomar responsabilidad.

—Creí que habías dicho que era tarde, y que estás harta de mí y mis estupideces —estoico comentó, pero para ser escuchado por ella tuvo que alzar la voz.

—Olvídalo idiota —proclamó ella victoriosa—. Si es mi pasaje a la tierra y de una vez te jodo la vida, lo haré.

Al regresar, Sougo se detuvo en su andar, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y soltó las maletas con rudeza. Casi pudo sentir el peso de la palabra _«matrimonio»_ darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente?

—Cásate conmigo —declaró en voz exageradamente alta. Los transeúntes de piel verde, que pasaban por ahí también se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo, y sus vecinos, -quienes odiaban a la pareja por sus estrepitosas peleas y escandalosas reconciliaciones casi diarias-, asomaron sus cabezas por las ventanas para presenciar semejante escena.

—¿Qué clase de proposición es esa? —estaba nervioso—. ¿Dónde está la cena romántica, las flores, las velas, el anillo?

—No me jodas con eso —escupió ella con rencor. Se levantó del suelo y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa—. Si tuviera un anillo te lo haría tragar y las velas te las metería por el culo.

Las señoras que iban con sus hijos les taparon los oídos y abandonaron el sitio con una mueca de desagrado. Los más curiosos se quedaron de espectadores presenciando una de las peleas a las que ya se habían acostumbrado.

—¡Lárguense! —exclamó Okita, seguido levantó la rodilla y golpeó el estómago de la yato, haciendo que ella lo soltara para sujetarse la barriga—. ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!

Los habitantes de aquel planeta se marcharon disgustados, refunfuñando sobre la juventud de hoy en día, y maldiciendo a los extranjeros que no hacían más que dar problemas, pidiéndole a _Kamisama_ que los sacara pronto, o incluso al gran rey demonio si era necesario.

.

.

.

Edo estaba tal y como la recordaba Kagura, o al menos hasta donde su memoria le permitía recordar. Detrás, Okita Sougo la seguía con la mirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicarle, al gorila -no el autor, sino su comandante-, y al fanático de la mayonesa que había abandonado la tierra por una insulsa Yato? Aquello era una gran ofensa, dejar su papel de sádico y perro del gobierno por una quisquillosa pelinaranja seguro era más que razón para cometer _seppuku_. Y no sólo esto, si al menos esto hubiese sido planeado en la perturbada mente del autor gorila, pero no, era la obra de una_ fanficker_ cualquiera que prometía actualizar y no lo hacía. Negó con la cabeza y alzó su vista para encontrarse con el trasero de Kagura contoneándose de un lado a otro llamando la atención de cualquier criatura de género masculino y una que otra del género femenino. Bufó, tanto tiempo en aislamiento le mantuvo alejado de la realidad de que ahora, Kagura era una mujer adulta -al menos en apariencia-, y que jamás se había detenido a pensar en cómo los habitantes de la tierra reaccionarían ante una mujer como ella.

El camino hasta Kabukichō no fue tan largo como lo esperaba, sólo se habían detenido un par de veces; la primera, Kagura había insistido en comprar sukonbu en la tienda, puesto en el espacio jamás habían encontrado algo parecido, lo que aliviaba a Sougo. Sin embargo, tan pronto pasaron por la primera tienda, la yato recordó su amor por las algas avinagradas que a Okita tanto le disgustaban. Y la segunda parada, fue, cuándo la yato devolvió el par de algas que había ingerido minutos antes, al vomitar en medio de la calle. Sougo con una mueca de asco la dejó descargar todo el contenido de su estómago y avanzó sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por ella. Que era la heroína más vomitona, ya lo sabía, y no pretendía ayudarle. Él no la había mandado a comer esas porquerías.

Kagura limpió su boca con el borde de su yukata y se adelantó al castaño claro que ya le llevaba unos metros de distancia.

—¡Tu mujer vomita y a ti no te importa una mierda! —reclamó ella, y él sólo mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo.

—Que reconozcas que eres mi mujer es una agradable sorpresa —el sarcasmo fue su única respuesta.

La yato agitó su largo cabello y golpeó el rostro del ex-policía con él, con un bufido siguió avanzando hasta que divisó la entrada del distrito rojo. Tan pronto como puso un pie en Kabuki, la nostalgia se apoderó de ella y corrió, sin importarle que su acompañante -y, supuesto marido- quedara atrás. Kagura estuvo en frente de una familiar construcción de dos pisos, en el primero reconoció que el bar de Terada Ayano, entiéndase «Otose» -o vieja bruja-, no había cambiado para nada. La androide Tama se encontraba en la entrada barriendo el suelo y no se percató de la presencia de la yato hasta que, ella, la saludó con una peculiar cortesía.

A Tama le extrañó que la pelinaranja la saludara de aquella manera, pero, en definitiva; lo que la tenía más impactada es que Kagura, la yato de fuerza bestial y barriga sin fondo estuviese en frente de ella, de vuelta en la tierra. Y, a diferencia de ella, Catherine, no reconoció a Kagura hasta que esta la insultó por un incipiente bozo en las comisuras de su boca. La amanto con razgos felinos ya antes lo había mencionado, -en un salto de tiempo que en este fic no tiene cabida-, que, como en los gatos, los bigotes en los de su raza crecían al pasar los años.

Kagura entró al bar y tomó asiento frente a Otose, y si la yato no hubiese estado ausente por tres años, podría haber asegurado que nunca se había ido. ¡Si la vieja bruja estaba tal y cómo la había visto la última vez! La explicación que le había encontrado a todo esto, era que, Terada Ayano no podía envejecer más de lo que ya había hecho. Eso, o que en realidad hacía uso de un _jutsu prohibido_. [1] Fuera a saber la yato, que clase de cuerpo estaba en realidad, bajo la apariencia de Otose.

La vieja mujer aclaró su garganta al elevar su vista hacia la entrada del bar, en donde un despreocupado Okita jugaba con los audífonos de su katana. De regreso al ver a Kagura quién bebía un poco de licor que Otose le había ofrecido -no tenía más, era un bar-, se preguntó mil y un cosas. Cuándo la yato abandonó el planeta sin ninguna advertencia, todos sus conocidos pensaron que había perdido la cabeza, y Gintoki había asegurado que regresaría cuándo menos lo esperaban. Y ahí estaba, como toda una mujer adulta bebiendo frente a sus cansados y arrugados ojos.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —cuestionó Otose de manera casual, Kagura alzó ambas cejas en señal de confusión, y la abuela señaló con su barbilla al antiguo policía.

—Siempre he tenido problemas con ese imbécil, eso no es una novedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto? —no, esa no había sido Otose, era una voz masculina, aunque un poco aguda. Kagura ensanchó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con unas gafas de adulto.

—¡Shinpachi! —saltó del asiento para abrazar a su querido amigo, quién la apartó con delicadeza—. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

—Es cierto —respondió el con tono desinteresado, ajustando la montura de sus gafas con sus dedos corazón e índice—. Pensé que no regresarías.

A Kagura no lo extrañó la distante actitud de Shinpachi. Ni tampoco, que su compañero por tres años en el espacio se había marchado, en realidad ni se había dado cuenta.

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar destruyendo _hollows_, conquistando la _sociedad de almas_ o algo así? —preguntó Kagura analizando su nueva apariencia.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy ningún _quincy_! [2]—replicó Shinpachi con indignación.

—Como sea —la pelinaranja le restó importancia a su papel de personaje serio y se sacudió el yukata—. ¡Es hora de ver al fracasado de Gin-chan! Me pregunto cuán arruinado debe estar. ¡Seguramente la falta de compañía femenina en la casa lo tiene en la miseria!

—No tienes idea —fue Otose quién murmuró, luego de intercambiar miradas con Shinpachi.

.

.

.

Kagura se aseguró que el cartel de la Yorozuya estuviese en la fachada, seguía allí aunque necesitaba algunos retoques. Deslizó la puerta corrediza del segundo piso y se encontró con la mismísima escena de la _Boda roja_ [3]. La yato al principio pensó que aquello era sangre, sin embargo la cara inexpresiva de Shinpachi la confundió. ¿Acaso él no iba a hacer nada? ¡Si toda la casa era la escena de un sangriento asesinato digna de aparecer en CSI!

—Esto... ¿Es sangre? —preguntó cautelosa y notó por fin que su desgraciado amante estaba desaparecido—. ¿Será que Gin-chan mató al sádico como prometió?

Shinpachi esperaba algún atisbo de preocupación o angustia en la pelinaranja, sin embargo su tono había sido alegre y optimista. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? En esos tres años se había llenado de resentimiento contra Kagura, los abandonó por el capitán Okita, a quién ella proclamaba odiar a muerte. Y ahora, ¿pretendía llegar cómo si no hubiese sucedido nada?

—No lo creo, Kagura-chan —respondió con tranquilidad—. Eso no es sangre, es pintura roja.

—¿Pintura roja? ¿Están en remodelaciones o algo? —preguntó confundida, Shinpachi negó con la cabeza y la guió hasta la habitación de Gintoki.

Al correr la puerta, la yato se encontró con Gin, cargando en sus hombros a un pequeño niño, uno que a Kagura le recordaba al pequeño Appo de un capítulo previo, sólo que este, a diferencia del bebé que en realidad no era de Gintoki, tenía el cabello púrpura.

—¿Gin-chan? —incrédula caminó hasta el hombre, quién la miró achicando los ojos.

—Esa estúpida acosadora —masculló él dejando al bebé en una cuna—. Se largó a hacer compras y me dejó cuidando al mocoso.

Kagura reconocía por ubicación la habitación de Gintoki, de hecho, durmió en el armario por años, pero esta tenía una cuna.

—¡Gin-chan! —la yato brincó a los brazos del peliplata y lo abrazó, realmente lo había extrañado.

—Bájate Kagura, eres una mujer adulta y no es correcto que abraces a otro hombre de esa manera.

La yato se soltó de sus brazos y miró al bebé.

—¿Estás cuidando niños? ¿No hay mejor trabajo que hacer de niñero?

Shinpachi rió entre dientes, ganándose la mirada interrogante de Kagura, se preguntaba qué le parecía tan gracioso.

—Es su hijo.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Gin había formado una familia en sólo tres años? ¡Ella creyó que él se quedaría sólo por toda la eternidad!

—¿Qué? ¡Y yo que pensaba que usabas esa porquería en medio de tus piernas para mear y nada más!

—Bueno, yo estoy esperando verte cargar un pequeño Souichiro entre tus manos.

Kagura enrojeció, pero muy poco. Y no por timidez, sino por rabia. Ella también esperaba tener un hijo. Vamos, si Gin tenía uno, ¿por qué ella no?

—Otro con ese estúpido nombre —la voz estoica de Sougo hizo a los demás mirarlo.

—¡Tú! ¡Te llevaste a esta mocosa por tres años! ¿Crees que no te voy a matar?

—_Danna_, pensé que si realmente le importaba iría por ella —formó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y, que si a ella le importaban, regresaría antes.

—Cállate niñato —protestó Gin.

—¡Cállate tú! ¡Despertarás al bebé! —reclamó Tsukuyo quién acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—¡Lo despertarás tú, mujer! —replicó él—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Tsukky! —saltó Kagura a abrazar a la rubia, estaban casi iguales en estatura y la cortesana de la muerte esbozó una sonrisa cálida al ver de vuelta a Kagura.

—Sarutobi me pidió que vigilara que no hicieses nada malo con el niño —dijo ella con tono aburrido—. ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que Kagura estaba de regreso?

—Porque nosotros también nos acabamos de enterar —explicó Shinpachi.

—Te extrañé tanto Tsukky —chilló Kagura sin soltar a la líder del _Hyakka_.

—Yo igual, la yorozuya se volvió un caos —respondió la mayor—. Aún más.

—Regresé —gritó una voz femenina en la puerta, y segundos después se encontraron con Sarutobi Ayame, atando su largo cabello púrpura en una coleta baja. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver tal reunión en la yorozuya.

—¡Sacchan! —la pelinaranja brincó a los brazos de la ninja acosadora y la abrazó.

Sin embargo, el abrazo no duró mucho, la ninja se soltó y caminó hasta la cuna en donde alzó al bebé en sus brazos y lo mimó, como sólo una madre haría con su hijo. Kaguro frunció el ceño, ¿ella había terminado con Gin?

—¿La madre del mini-Gin es la acosadora pervertida? —preguntó la yato—. ¡Pensé que sería Tsukky quién se casara contigo!

—Yo también le apostaba más a Rosa —secundó Okita.

Tsukuyo se sonrojó muy levemente, y nadie a parte de Sougo entendió su referencia a Final Fantasy.

—¿Y por qué no yo? ¿eh? —cuestionó Sacchan ofendida—. Hinata y Orihime ya han demostrado que se puede salir de la _friendzone_, casarse con el protagonista y tener hijos.

—Es cierto, hay un _boom_ entre los mangakas de emparejar al protagonista de los shonen con la mujer que siempre profesó su amor hacia él —sugirió Shinpachi.

—Igual que hacer las parejas más inesperadas, como Chōji y Karui o Rukia y Renji —señaló Gintoki mordaz—. Pero yo no me casé con esta, ella es feliz durmiendo en el armario, y no se queja.

—Al menos yo sí quiero a mi novia —masculló Shinpachi a la defensiva.

—Y ella quiere a tus lentes, sorpresivamente —consideró Sacchan con cierta burla.

—¿Este virgen consiguió a una mujer? —cuestionó Sougo incrédulo.

—Sigue siendo virtual —Gin se encogió de hombros—. Sólo la ve por la cámara de la computadora.

—Otsuu-chan es una mujer muy ocupada, justo ahora está en una gira por su último disco —justificó el de lentes—. No es ninguna novia virtual.

—Pobre Toshi, perdió el amor de su vida —sarcástico, Sougo se lamentó por el lado _otaku fanboy_ del subcomandante demonio.

Gintoki comenzó a discutir con Shinpachi, diciéndole que todo lo que había conseguido se lo debía a él y a sus consejos, y este se negaba llamando sus técnicas como fracasadas y sumamente pervertidas. Sacchan intervenía de vez en cuando defendiendo a su adorado Gin-san, y Tsukuyo había escapado de aquella pelea cuándo tuvo oportunidad.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo están las cosas en el cuartel —sugirió Okita en voz muy baja para que Kagura lo pudiera escuchar—. Antes de que estos nos pregunten sobre nuestro matrimonio.

La yato asintió, y, con disimulo la pareja abandonó la yorozuya, no sin antes darle una rápida mirada al bebé, que seguro sería sádico y masoquista cuándo creciera.

—Y tú quieres tener hijos —comentó Sougo caminando por la calle con Kagura de la mano, ella lo soltó tan pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo.

.

.

.

Okita Sougo jamás se caracterizó por seguir las órdenes de su subcomandante, una razón de peso por la que la primera división del Shinsengumi no siempre estaba presente en las labores de patrullaje, puesto su capitán pasaba la mitad del tiempo durmiendo y la otra tratando de asesinar a Hijikata. Razón por la que a Okita le sorprendió ver a sus subordinados de la primera división entrenar arduamente bajo la dirección de una mujer.

—¿Desde cuándo aceptan mujeres en el Shinsengumi? —exclamó, ganándose la atención de todos los policías allí.

—No es una mujer, imbécil —reprendió Kagura—. Es un travesti con peluca. [4]

—No es una peluca, es Katsura —replicó el de vestimenta de capitán—. ¿Cuándo regresó, líder?

—Esto es una broma, tiene que ser una jodida broma —vociferó Okita—. ¿Cómo es posible que un terrorista sea capitán del shinsengumi? ¿Estamos en un universo alterno o algo así?

—Somos nosotros los que estamos en un universo alterno al verlos a ustedes mocosos, juntos —la voz de Hijikata Tōshiro alertó a Sougo.

—Se casaron, ¿no es así? —preguntó Kondo con esperanza.

Ambos menores se miraron entre sí, y fue Okita quien respondió.

—Claro, de otra forma no hubiésemos vuelto. No podía negarle mi preciosa existencia al mundo si permitía que el _Danna_ u otro me dejara sin descendencia al no casarme con esta mocosa.

Kagura bufó para sus adentros, ¿ahora sí pretendía tener descendencia? Vaya hipócrita.

—Genial —Kondo juntó sus manos en un aplauso y sonrió con amplitud—. Ahora podemos hacer una cena de casados o algo así.

—¿Te casaste, Kondo-san? —preguntó Sougo con extrañeza, él sabía que se guardaba para la hermana del cuatro-ojos, y era imposible que ella hubiera aceptado.

—Sí, Otae-san es una gran esposa y ama de casa.

—¿La jefa se casó con el gorila? —espetó con sorpresa—. ¿Acaso la escritora también se contagió del _boom_ y hace parejas imposibles cannon?

—Es sólo un fanfic, china —Sougo entrecerró los ojos—. Por suerte el autor gorila no sería tan insensato de emparejarme contigo, y esto nunca será oficial.

—Idiota, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me buscó con tu estúpida poción de mierda.

—Calma, no es sano que los matrimonios peleen tanto, líder —intervino Zura—. Y tú, predecesor, deberías saber que el OkiKagu es bastante popular, no sería raro que se hiciera realidad.

Kagura recordó con apatía aquel arco de cambio de cuerpos, en los que Elizabeth y Zura quedaron en el cuerpo del sádico y el de ella respectivamente. ¡Así que Zura había sido un shipper OkiKagu en el clóset!

—¿Predecesor? ¿Realmente eres el nuevo capitán de la primera división? ¿Un terrorista? —cuestionó indignado—. ¿Qué tienen ustedes en la cabeza?

Hijikata se encogió de hombros y miró al comandante.

—Aunque no coincidamos en muchas cosas, el shinsengumi y el jouishishi compartimos el mismo ideal y nos dimos cuenta de ello al defender el país.

—Pero cronológicamente, nos fuimos de la tierra antes de la saga del asesinato del shogun, es imposible que el shinsengumi se hubiera aliado con los terroristas —dijo Sougo, al parecer muy informado de lo que sucedía realmente en el manga.

—Y así mismo, los ladrones de impuestos no estarían aquí sino se hubieran ido con la saga de despedida del shinsengumi —lo apoyó Kagura, igual de informada.

—No sé, pídanle explicaciones a la _fanficker_ que no halla como aclarar sus incoherencias y vacíos argumentales —gruñó Hijikata—. A mí tampoco me alegra hacer alianza con Zura, pero es lo que hay.

—Estoy aquí porque debo mantener a mi esposa con un trabajo que no la deje viuda de nuevo —declaró Katsura—. Y estos perros del bakufu ganan bien.

—Son ladrones de impuestos, claro que ganan bien —dijo Kagura.

—Así que Sougo —tanteó Isao—, ahora que regresaste ¿volverás a trabajar?

—Por supuesto Kondo-san, esta mocosa traga como un cerdo, sin dinero no podré alimentar a mi mascota.

—Pero no podrás vivir aquí, ¿dejarás a tu joven y bella esposa en un cuartel lleno de hombres? —indagó Kondo—. Otae-san y yo vivimos en su casa, me la sabía de memoria así que no tengo problema en acomodarme en las tablas bajo su _futon_.

—Supongo que buscaremos algún departamento —murmuró con tono aburrido.

.

.

.

No había pasado más de una semana luego del regreso de Kagura y Okita, y a pesar de la locura de cada personaje, las cosas parecían ir normal. Eso, luego de que ambos consiguieran una nueva casa. Una muy sencilla y poco amueblada. Kagura no era exactamente femenina y era Sougo quien se encargaba de la cocina cada que podía. De resto, Kagura se la pasaba más en la yorozuya que en su propia casa, y ello no le molestaba a Sougo, siempre y cuando ella pasara la noche con él y en su cama. Regresar a la tierra le había dado un aire a su relación, pasaban tiempo con sus conocidos y no se veían la cara las 24 horas del día. De alguna manera, el haber fingido su matrimonio había resultado beneficioso para los dos.

Sin embargo, luego de la calma llegó la tormenta. Una tormenta en forma del más poderoso cazador alienígena del universo que tocó a su puerta muy temprano en la mañana. Para la mala suerte de Sougo, él fue quien recibió la visita, de un golpe.

—_Hageeeee_ [5] —se quejó en un extraño sonido al ser ahogado por las manos del yato.

—¿Dónde está mi hija, niñato? —Umibōzu aumentó el agarre en el cuello del, de nuevo, shinsengumi—. ¿Qué le hiciste a ella y a su pureza? ¡Era la novia de la tierra! ¿Cómo has podido llevártela?

Okita trataba de responder algo, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de su boca. ¡Es que le estaba estrujando la garganta! Le sorprendía que con su bestial fuerza aún no le hubiese roto el cuello.

—¡Papi! —Kagura apareció tras la puerta del baño, en los últimos días no había podido pasar una sola tira de sukonbu sin devolverla al instante. ¿Acaso al no haberla comido en tres años, su cuerpo había perdido la costumbre?

—¡Mi hija! —soltó a Okita y él comenzó a toser exageradamente. El yato ni le prestó atención y se dedicó palpar la cabeza de su hija menor buscando alguna herida o perjuicio—. ¿Acaso ese mocoso te pidió que calmaras al _orochi_ en sus pantalones? [6]

—¿Ah? —confundida Kagura miró a Sougo, quién cubría su entrepierna con algo de temor, y es que, por algo Umibōzu era llamado el más poderoso.

De hecho, pensó Sougo, Kagura sí que había calmado el _orochi_ que colgaba en medio de sus piernas.

—No sólo eso —continuó el padre calvo, muy indignado—. Viven bajo el mismo techo y ni siquiera se han casado.

—En realidad... —quiso decir Okita, antes de ser interrumpido por Kagura.

—No te preocupes, papi. No quiero casarme con él, eventualmente me aburriré y no quiero ser una mujer divorciada, eso no es atractivo para los hombres.

.

.

.

—Creí que diríamos que estábamos casados —gruñó Sougo en voz baja mientras servía algo de _sake_ en una copa, Umibōzu los esperaba en la improvisada sala.

—No tiene sentido, no le puedo mentir a papi —respondió ella con voz inocente—. Esa fue la única manera de tranquilizar a Gin-chan; papi por otro lado, preferirá que no me case contigo.

Sougo se sorprendió de la estrategia que la yato había pensado. Él tampoco se quería casar si era honesto, pero eventualmente el resto se enteraría que habían mentido, y, aquello sería aún peor. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había dicho la pelinaranja. ¿Acaso ella no lo quería? ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba con él?

No podía ser que estuviera a su lado sólo por un hijo que él no pensaba darle. Esa mujer estaba definitivamente desquiciada. Un día quería casarse, y al otro no. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

—No, no, sukonbu no —dijo ella cubriéndose la nariz y la boca cuándo él le ofreció una caja que estaba próxima a caducar.. El sólo olor del alga y el vinagre le causaba náuseas.

Sougo apartó la caja de tiritas de la yato y ella pareció recomponerse. De nuevo la acercó y le causó malestar, su de por sí ya pálida piel, quedó más blanca.

—No, otra vez no —masculló dando arcadas—. Aparta esa mierda de mí.

El castaño tiró la caja a la basura con sospecha. Aunque Kagura reprimió una mueca de dolor al ver el sukonbu caer dramáticamente en la caneca que tenían en la cocina, las arcadas impidieron que hiciera una escena de pérdida de un amante.

—¿Qué te pasa china? ¿Ya no te gusta esa porquería?

—No es eso, idiota —replicó ella tratando de aliviarse—. Quizá es la marca, sólo el olor me provoca vómito, creo que debemos comprar otra marca.

—Yo no —dijo él comenzando a atar cabos, ella lo miró interrogante—. China, hace cuánto llegó tu periodo.

Kagura desvió su vista hacia el techo, cómo haciendo cuentas.

—Eh, no lo sé... creo que cuando llegamos al último planeta —respondió ella con desinterés—. ¿Por qué te importa?

—Eso fue hace casi tres meses —meditó en voz alta, sus ojos se abrieron en pánico—. No puede ser, china, dime que te bajó después.

—Oye, tú eras el que se cuidaba.

—El condón no es 100% seguro, idiota —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Tomaste tus píldoras?

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó desinteresada—. Ah, hace meses que se acabaron.

—Espero que sea sólo una intolerancia al sukonbu china, porque si no... tendremos que casarnos y no podrás dejarme como tenías pensado —dijo con amargura.

—¿Y quién dice que no puedo ser madre soltera?

—Las madres solteras son aún menos atractivas que las divorciadas —replicó Sougo molesto—. Ahora sí que la hemos cagado.

—No puedo estar embarazada... —murmuró Kagura con verdadera preocupación—. Yo sólo quería que me pidieras matrimonio, estúpido.

—¿Cómo? —dos voces masculinas preguntaron con verdadera alarma.

—¿Embarazada? ¿Mi Kagura embarazada? —Umibōzu abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada al ver que estaban tardando demasiado—. ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Le arruinaste la vida!

Nuevamente, el padre de la yato agarró a Sougo de la nuca y se dispuso, esa vez en serio a matar al desdichado castaño.

—No es seguro papi —se apresuró la pelinaranja a detenerlo, el padre con los capilares de los ojos irritados miró la panza de la menor—. ¡Es arroz con huevo, nada más!

Aumentó la fuerza en el cuello y estaba a punto de romperlo. Kagura entró en pánico, su hijo iba a quedar sin padre.

—Papi, detente —pidió tratando de calmarlo, poniendo sus manos al frente cómo el tan popular meme de _squirtle_—. Yo... realmente lo quiero, así como tú querías a mami, quiero estar con él.

Sougo no creyó que aquello fuera actuación, Kagura era muy reservada con sus sentimientos, y si se había visto obligada a decir aquello, era algo serio. De otra forma lo hubiese dejado morir a manos de su padre. Ella lo quería a pesar de que decía despreciarlo a diario, y él correspondía sus sentimientos aunque no los expresara muy a menudo, excepto aquellas veces en las que llegaba al glorioso orgasmo y los «te amo» se escapaban solos.

Umibōzu soltó al castaño, y este cayó al suelo más morado que el príncipe Hata. El yato se acercó a su hija, con angustia acarició su largo cabello bermellón.

—¿Estás segura Kagura? —preguntó—. Mira que hay hombres mejores que esta bolsa de huesos, eres una princesa yato, no eres digna de ningún débil humano.

—Papi, si algo llega a suceder yo misma lo mataré, será un placer hacerlo —aseguró Kagura, y Sougo no replicó, pretendía mil veces ser ajusticiado por la yato, a quién podía dominar, que por su monstruoso padre.

El calvo asintió comprensivo, y volvió su vista al castaño quien estaba recuperando el aliento. Había sentido morir unos breves instantes, y vio pasar toda su sádica vida en frente de sus ojos y prometió no volver a provocar la ira en Umibōzu. Él se marchó minutos después, alegando que debía ajustar algunos asuntos acerca de un trabajo en la tierra, razón por la que había regresado y se había enterado luego del regreso de su hija a quien había estado buscando durante los últimos meses sin éxito alguno.

—Esperaré la invitación —alzó la mano a modo de despedida mientras iba caminando, Sougo y Kagura sonrieron y agitaron sus manos de la misma forma.

—Claro, calvo —murmuró Sougo ganándose una mala mirada de la pelinaranja.

—Parece que al final si tendremos que casarnos —resopló Kagura ingresando al departamento, preguntándose si, sería capaz de casarse con Okita Sougo ahora que sí hablaban en serio.

—Hemos estado juntos por tres años Kagura, y eso asegura que tendré el resto de la vida para acabar contigo —dijo casual, agarrando a la yato de la cintura y colocándola sobre sus hombros—. Estás más pesada que de costumbre.

—Bájame sádico —pataleó para liberarse, y Sougo la retuvo agarrándola de sus piernas.

—Oh no, tú no te bajas ahora —jugó entrando a la habitación que compartían—. Tenemos que darle un buen uso a la cama nueva.

.

* * *

.

[1] Wakako Matsumoto, más conocida como Kujira, es quién da la voz a Otose, y a la vez, al querido Orochimaru de _Naruto_, quién mantiene su apariencia joven gracias a, efectivamente: un jutsu prohibido.

[2] Si no conocen Bleach, tecleen en google imágenes: «Ishida Uryū» y díganme si el quincy no es muy parecido a Shinpachi en el futuro. O al menos eso pensé al ver _Kanketsu-hen Yorozuya yo Eien Nare_, no me culpen por desvariar.

[3] Referencia al capítulo de Game of Thrones, que nos _regaló_ una de las escenas más brutales y sangrientas de la serie, ya es decir bastante.

[4] Recordemos que Katsura, además del nombre del joven noble de la locura, también es peluca en japonés. _Referencia totalmente innecesaria pero la pongo, pues porque puedo._

[5] Hage en japonés significa calvo. _Sólo imaginen un grito ahogado de dolor con esa palabra y el cabreo de Umibōzu_._ xD_

[6] SPOILER: Lección 579 del manga, aparece por primera vez Kouka, la madre de Kamui y Kagura. Umibōzu la intenta conquistar y las insinuaciones sexuales nunca faltan. Orochi puede significar «Serpiente gigante»

Espero hayan notado la referencia silenciosa de Ikumatsu, ¿Quién más podría quedar con Zura?

Y, si sospecharon que el planeta en el que Sougo y Kagura estuvieron al principio era _Namekkusei_, les debo un bombón de chocolate.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: Soy casi tan mala para escribir epílogos como para escribir en general.**

**Pueden picarme en trocitos, atacarme con un dispositivo explosivo, echarle a mi comida salsa tabasco. Lo que les plazca, es lo mínimo que merezco por tardar más de un año en escribir un miserable epílogo.**

**Aquí llega el fin de una historia que técnicamente tardé casi dos años en escribir xD El epílogo estuvo algo largo, fue más largo que cualquiera de los otros capítulos -con el doble de referencias- y espero que ello pueda compensar un poquito mi terrible ausencia, aunque algo me dice que no. De verdad, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, seguir y dar favorito a quienes lo hicieron. No quería hacer un epílogo sinceramente, pero lo había prometido y no pretendía fallarles porque debieron estar esperándolo durante todo este tiempo, así que aquí está completamente por y para ustedes. Tienen mi amor, queridos lectores tan llenos de paciencia, son la razón por la que hoy 22 de agosto de 2016, tengan el epílogo un año tarde.**

_P.D.: Por las parejas, no me disculparé, se me hizo muy divertido escribir sobre ellas, y he de aclarar que apoyo GinTsukky con mi vida y sinceramente no veo a Sacchan con Gin, pero bueno, en los fics cualquier cosa puede pasar, y entre más polémica y absurda, mejor. xD __Tampoco piensen que critiqué la decisión de Kishimoto (Naruto) y Kubo (Bleach) de dejar tanto a Naruto con Hinata, y a Ichigo con Orihime. De hecho, esas fueron, son y serán mis parejas preferidas [Asuman que el fic IchiRuki que tengo por ahí no existe (?)] Y bailé al ver que se hicieron cannon. Esperaremos si Sorachi decide hacer alguna pareja cannon, es tan impredecible que puede que lo haga, como que no__. Por eso, aún nos quedan los fics._

**Algo más y ya me voy, en estos días estaré publicando un par de cositas, quizá algunos drabbles y tal vez una que otra escena eliminada. **

**El epílogo quedó algo abierto para que puedan especular cuánto quieran, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se casan por fin? ¿Kagura realmente está embarazada?**


End file.
